Lie to me Miénteme
by BRJ-Black
Summary: Ella huyo pensando que el había muerto, desangrado en la casa de los gritos...El ya no tenia un porque existir y la conoció...y El despertó sabiendo que no podía morir. Crossover: HP/Twilight HG/SS HG/CC
1. Prologo

**N/A´S; **Hola, pues venimos con una nueva historia (la primera juntas), esperamos y sea de su agrado, y si nos dejasen un Review nos harían muuuy feliz, esperemos que os guste.

**Disclamer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR, Warner Bros, y Stephanie Meyer.

**Summary:** Ella huyo pensando que el había muerto, desangrado en la casa de los gritos...El dejo de tener un porque existir y la conoció...y El despertó sabiendo que no podía morir.

**Advertencias**: No sigue el cannon, Universo alterno y puede que haya un poco OC.

**Crossover**: Harry Potter/Twilight

**Emparejamiento: **Severus/ Hermione, Carlisle /Hermione

Lie to me; Miénteme…

**Prologo.**

Ella le amaba y el nunca lo supo, lo amaba aunque ella sabia que para el su único amor, seria la madre de su mejor amigo. La verdad es que nunca se lo espero, pero el destino tiene una manera cruel de manifestarse, y ella lo supo al caer en amor con el, su profesor de pociones, Severus Snape.

Lo había visto tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor por la profunda mordida que Nagini le había producido. Su pelo negro como la noche esparcido por el suelo lleno de sudor y polvo, el negro de sus ojos pidiendo que el dolor acabase mas pronto que tarde, sus pesadas túnicas negras cubierta por todos lados de barro…

…y sin embargo lo ultimo que el quiso ver, fueron los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de su primer y único amor, Lily Evans-Potter.

En ese momento supo que no podía soportarlo más, y corrió, corrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, atravesando maldiciones, esquivando cuerpos sin vida, escapando de la muerte, la agonía y el desamor.

No supo como había llegado hasta ahí, lo ultimo que recordaba fue ella desapareciendo, alas afueras de Hogsmade, mientras Mortifagos, Aurores, Alumnos y Miembros de la Orden daban su vida por un único objetivo; vencer, y ella había huido como una vil cobarde, dejando atrás a Harry, una guerra y un amor perdido.

"_Que Gryffindor de tu parte Granger_" pensó sarcásticamente mientras pateaba una lata, en medio de un callejón oscuro, atravesó calles hasta encontrar una caseta telefónica.

La voz de un hombre sonó del otro lado de la línea.

_"¿Bueno?"_

_"¿Tío Charlie?"_


	2. El Tío Charlie

**Disclamer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR, Warner Bros, y Stephanie Meyer.

**Summary:** Ella huyo pensando que el había muerto, desangrado en la casa de los gritos...El dejo de tener un porque existir y la conoció...y El despertó sabiendo que no podía morir.

**Advertencias**: No sigue el cannon, Universo alterno y puede que haya un poco OC.

**Crossover**: Harry Potter/Twilight

**Emparejamiento: **Severus/ Hermione, Carlisle /Hermione

_

* * *

_

_Lie to me; Miénteme…_

**Capitulo 2**

Observo atentamente el aeropuerto de Port Ángeles, para ser una pequeña ciudad estaba abarrotada de gente, se sentó en una banca y observo el tumulto provocado por los muggles.

Las personas que llegaban de viaje eran recibidas por sus familias con efusividad, olvidando rencores y peleas, centrándose en volver a encontrarse de nuevo. Miró fijamente a una pareja que al parecer hacia mucho que no se veían, ya que se besaban con intensidad y devoción.

Personas que eran ignorantes para ella, que desconocían de una guerra, la de ella, sus amigos y el mundo mágico que solo traía tras de si muerte y sufrimiento.

Escondió el rostro entre sus rizos y suspiró pesadamente

Sintió como alguien colocaba su mano en uno de sus hombros, volvió la cabeza para observar a su tío.

Había cambiado en los últimos años, en su pelo castaño se podían entrever unas cuantas canas, y sus ojos color chocolate se encontraban cansados por desvelo.

-Te eh estado buscando…

No lo dejo terminar, lo abrazo y dejo caer todas las lagrimas que había estado reteniendo por todo ese tiempo.

-Mis padres, ellos…-no pudo terminar la frase, una serie de sollozos hizo que Charlie la sujetara con fuerza.

-Shhh, tranquila me eh enterado de todo-Hermione no quiso preguntar como y Charlie tomo su silencio, como una afirmación para salir hacia el estacionamiento.

En el transcurso del viaje, Charlie le contó sobre la nueva familia de Bella, Los Cullen, el como había conocido a Edward y habían tenido una niña llamada Renesmee.

-Cuéntamelo-dijo Hermione mientras miraba al frente, al ver la vacilación de su tío, observo como Charlie se tensaba visiblemente.

-El verano pasado tuvieron problemas con un grupo de personas y acecinaron Esme, la esposa del Dr. Cullen, digamos que la familia se encuentra en una sutil depresión, lo que mas me sorprende es lo fuerte que ha sido Carlisle.

-Ellos, ¿Son como yo?-Charlie era hermano de su madre, y cada verano antes de haber entrado a Hogwarts lo pasaba con su prima Bella y Charlie, era imposible que no se dieran cuenta que había algo raro en ella.

-Si te refieres a que si ellos son Magos, no, no lo son, ellos son...-las palabras murieron en la garganta de Charlie, trago saliva y se dispuso a hablar-Vampiros.

Un incomodo silencio por parte de Charlie inundo la patrulla, Hermione se quedo reflexionando lo que le había contado.

Asintió con la cabeza lentamente y una sonrisa asomo por la comisura de sus labios.

-Bueno, después de ver a un perro de tres cabezas, un basilisco y un dragón, pocas cosas te sorprenden ya.

Las risas de ambos retumbaron en el carro.

-¿Un basilisco?

-O también llamado El Rey de las serpientes, una serpiente enorme cargada de veneno, que mata con la mirada, nace del huevo de una gallina empollado por un sapo, las arañas huyen de el.

Los ojos de Charlie parecían apunto de salirse de sus orbitas.

-Entonces sigues siendo una biblioteca ándate ¿eh?-Hermione solo ladeo la cabeza con exasperación mientras Charlie reía.

Se quedo viendo con atención la arboleda que rodeaba la entrada de Forks.

Estaba tal y como lo recordaba, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo ahí, las casas, las tiendas, las escuelas, todo seguía igual.

-¿La familia Newton sigue teniendo su tienda?

Charlie asintió mientras estacionaba la patrulla enfrente de la casa.

-Te quedaras en la antigua habitación de Bella, creo que podrás arreglarla a tu gusto, supongo que esta cansada así que hablaremos mañana.

Entraron a la pequeña casa del Jefe Swan. Ambos cenaron y se dieron las buenas noches.

Hermione abrió la puerta de su, ahora cuarto, y a tientas en la oscuridad busco la cama sin darse cuenta del cuarto en general.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Ese mismo día se levanto en la madrugada, con la ropa empapada de sudor, a causa de las pesadillas.

* * *

**¿Review?**


	3. Conociendo al Dr Cullen

**Disclamer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR, Warner Bros, y Stephanie Meyer.

**Summary:** Ella huyo pensando que el había muerto, desangrado en la casa de los gritos...El dejo de tener un porque existir y la conoció...y El despertó sabiendo que no podía morir.

**Advertencias**: No sigue el cannon, Universo alterno y puede que haya un poco OC.

**Crossover**: Harry Potter/Twilight

**Emparejamiento: **Severus/ Hermione, Carlisle /Hermione

* * *

**Capitulo 3.- Conociendo al Doctor Cullen...**

_Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;_

_Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;_

_Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra_

_Como un débil cristal._

_¡Todo sucederá!_

_Podrá la muerte_

_cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;_

_pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse_

_la llama de tu amor._

_**Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer**_

_**

* * *

**_

Cuando se volvió a despertar eran las nueve y el cielo estaba nublado, entonces se dio cuenta del cuarto.

Era pequeño.

La cama matrimonial en la que se encontraba recostada-La cual todavía estaba cubierta con un edredón color morado-, un ordenador antiguo encima de un escritorio color caoba, y un armario.

Se levanto y paro en medio de la habitación, mientras retiraba su varita de la manga de su jersey, saco una pequeña caja negra poniéndola en una esquina de la habitación y con un simple "_Engorgio_", amplio el gran librero, que se alzaba hasta por debajo del techo, lleno de todo tipo de libros antiguos.

Cambio el edredón, por sabanas de seda color gris, y de la mochila que había quedado olvidada ayer por la noche, empezó a agrandar su antiguo baúl de la escuela, y su ropa. Acomodo la ropa en el armario y dejo el baúl, pensando en abrirlo después.

Después de haber terminado con el cuarto, decidió por bajar a desayunar. Charlie la esperaba sentado mientras bebía su café matutino.

-¿Gustas?-dijo señalando la taza

-No, prefiero Té, gracias-Charlie la miro con extrañeza, pero se encogió de hombros.

Un silencio invadió la cocina, en la que ambos se encontraban desayunando.

-Entonces…

-No es necesario que digas algo, estoy bien-pudo sentir los ojos de Charlie en su sien, pensó en cambiar de tema-me gustaría salir a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial, y tal vez mas tarde podamos ir a ver a Bella.

Charlie asintió-Si, te pasare a dejar, me queda por el camino hacia la comisaría.

Al llegar al centro comercial, fue directa mente al área de higiénicos. Se perdió alrededor de una hora, viendo y comparando los productos, a los diez minutos mas tarde estaba en la caja pagando por sus compras.

No había notado el pedazo de vidrio que estaba en el suelo, hasta que dos niños pasaron a su lado, haciendo que cayera y se lo enterrara profunda mente en el brazo.

Observo como caían gotas de sangre en el pavimento, y se le vino una frase que había leído hace mucho tiempo en un libro…

"Como si la tierra bebiese de vuestra sangre"

-¿Esta bien Señorita?-la voz de una anciana hizo que volviera hacia ella-su herida es muy profunda, debería ir a urgencias-pensó en sacar su varita, pero no quería exponerse a tal grado.

-No creo que…

-Venga, yo la llevare-La anciana no aguanto ninguna replica y hizo que se subiera a su pequeño Volkswagen, el camino al hospital fue rápido, y la herida punzante hacia que Hermione jadeara de dolor.

Le dio las gracias a la Señora y bajo corriendo hacia la recepción.

La mantuvieron unos minutos más, llenando formatos, cuando la enfermera llego para llevarla al consultorio, con el doctor en guardia.

A veces, se preguntaba así misma, como es que los muggles se complicaban tanto la existencia, y ellos mismos.

Y todo por una cortada en el brazo.

-El Doctor Cullen la asistirá en un momento-dijo la enfermera, salió por la puerta dejando a Hermione sentada en la camilla.

Cullen, le sonaba el apellido, donde lo había…

Todo rastro de pensamiento coherente abandono su mente por unos escasos minutos, mientras su cordura regresaba, y no era para más.

El Doctor Cullen. El papá postizo de Bella.

Pudo haber pasado por un modelo tallado por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel, su pelo era rubio, sus ojos eran de color dorado, como si hubieran derretido oro en ellos, sus facciones parecían haber sido talladas para crear un Ángel.

Según los libros que había leído sobre vampiros nunca daban referencia a que tuvieran los ojos dorados, entonces sintió algo que no había sentido durante meses, su innata curiosidad.

El estaba leyendo los formatos que con anterioridad había llenado.

-Buenas tardes Señorita Granger-su voz sonaba melancólica-aquí dice que se enterró un vidrio en el brazo izquierdo, habría que revisar la herida para ver si necesita puntadas-fue ahí cuando su ojos se encontraron los ojos de ambos, y Hermione observo como Carlisle se tensaba y sus fosas nasales se dilataban.

La agarro por la muñeca para ver la herida, y veía de una opresora manera la sangre.

Empezó a curarla con eficacia y rapidez, como queriendo terminar lo mas rápido posible.

Cuando termino, Hermione hablo por primera vez-¿Se encuentra bien Doctor Cullen?

-Muy bien, gracias-Hermione bajo de la camilla mientras observaba su brazo vendado.

No se hubiera dado cuenta-por no ser por la puerta que se volvió a cerrar-que el Doctor Cullen había abandonado la habitación si una sola palabra más.

Tan rápido, "_como cuando corre un vampiro_" sonrió ante la ironía.

Salió del hospital, esperando si por alguna buena racha en el destino, pasara un taxi cerca de ahí.

Negó con la cabeza, a veces dudaba de su elocuencia a estas horas del día, tendría que irse caminando.

Ella nunca lo supo, pero la persona que abandono el hospital mientras ella bajaba de la camilla, tenía sed de sangre, su sangre y sentía que debía protegerla.

* * *

**¿Review?**


	4. El Limbo

**Disclamer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR, Warner Bros, y Stephanie Meyer, _Sin embargo juro que en mi próxima vida, encontrare el alma de Alan Rickman y la atare a la mía!_

**Summary:** Ella huyo pensando que el había muerto, desangrado en la casa de los gritos...El dejo de tener un porque existir y la conoció...y El despertó sabiendo que no podía morir hasta tenerla.

**Advertencias**: No sigue el cannon, Universo alterno y puede que haya un poco OC.

**Crossover**: Harry Potter/Twilight

**Emparejamiento: **Severus/ Hermione, Carlisle /Hermione

* * *

_**Amor Enterrado.**_

_He venido a enterrar el Amor_

_Debajo de un árbol,_

_En el bosque negro y alto,_

_Donde nadie lo pueda ver._

_No pondré flores en su cabeza,_

_Ni una lápida a sus pies,_

_Pues esos labios que tanto amaba_

_Fueron amargos, nada._

_No volveré al sepulcro,_

_Pues el bosque es frío._

_Reuniré toda la alegría_

_Que mis manos puedan abarcar._

_Estaré todo el día bajo el sol,_

_Donde los salvajes vientos soplan,_

_Pero lloraré por las noches,_

_Cuando no haya nadie para escuchar._

_**Sara Teasdale**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**.- _El Limbo_

Dicen que cuando morimos, vemos pasar toda nuestra vida frente a nuestros ojos, para recordar nuestros errores y enfrentarnos a nuestro destino, sin embargo lo que veía ahora no era nada comparado con eso.

Un Parque.

El parque donde por primera vez tubo el valor de hablarle a Lily.

Todo seguía igual tal y como lo recordaba, los arboles, las ramas tiradas en el césped, las flores, los columpios…

No había nada que lo hubiera preparado para esto, hubiera esperado al viejo loco de Dumbledore, a Lily e incluso la mirada acusatoria de Potter y de todas las personas que había matado, sin embargo ahí estaba…

Una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, lacio y de piel cetrina se balanceaba en el columpio mirándole con ternura.

-¿Madre?, ¿Eres tu Madre?-podía sentir como las lágrimas corrían a través de sus mejillas, las piernas le temblaron y callo de rodillas frente a ella.

-Severus, mi pequeño-Eileen paso su delicadas manos por el cabello de el, metiendo un mechón detrás de su oreja y deposito un pequeño beso en su frente.

-¿Estoy muerto?-su voz salió entrecortada al mirar fijamente el rostro de su madre.

No era como el la vio en sus últimos años de vida, acabada, triste y desolada por el maltrato del bastardo de su padre muggle, Tobías Snape.

Eileen negó con la cabeza-No, este es el limbo, los Dioses te han dado una oportunidad para ser feliz.

Severus levanto las cejas en confusión-yo no merezco redención madre, no después de todo lo que hice…

-Para, solo tú puedes decidir tu propio destino. Tu, Severus solo fuiste víctima de las circunstancias, cometiste errores, si, pero pagaste por ellos durante todo este tiempo-hizo una pausa mientras una ligera sonrisa cruzaba en sus delgados labios-Además hay alguien que te espera…

"Que te espera, que te espera" las palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza mientras la veía desaparecer atreves de una luz blanca cegadora.

*No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado medio muerto o inconsciente, pero cuando abrió los ojos pudo vislumbrar la enfermería de Hogwarts, se toco el cuello y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar un collarín de esos que usan los muggles cuando se accidentan y se lastiman la nuca.

Gruño tratando de levantarse, cuando al fin lo logro La Señora Promfrey salió de su oficina.

-Profesor Snape, ¡Quédese donde esta! su herida en el cuello es delicada para andar libremente. Tuve que encantar el collarín para que la hemorragia se detuviera y pudiera cicatrizar.

La Señora Promfrey le entrego un vaso de agua.

Con su varita inspecciono la mordida en su cuello-Al parecer el collarín a hecho un buen trabajo-Severus le entrego el vaso a Poppy.

-Me niego a permanecer mas aquí-le dolía que lo vieran tirado en una cama de hospital, tan vulnerable además que tenia una reputación que mantener así fuera como el murciélago de las mazmorras, pero la tenia, trato de levantarse pero enseguida su cuerpo le reclamo y tuvo que abstenerse de moverse.

-Tengo indicaciones de maldecir si la ocasión lo requiere Profesor-dijo Madame Promfrey con una sonrisa-Así que trate de descansar, tengo a mas heridos que atender-y con eso se fue, lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que la puerta de la enfermería se había abierto y cerrado sin ruido alguno y alguien se dirigía a la cama del Profesor de Pociones.

Giro la cabeza a la izquierda y con su mano trataba de alcanzar el Profeta que estaba en la mesilla de noche, una mano flotante lo tomo y lo puso en sus manos.

-Potter-fue un susurro, pero la persona que estaba ahí lo escucho, en ese momento Harry se quito la capa.

-Me alegro que se encuentre bien Profesor.

-Ya no soy su Profesor Señor Potter.

-Ni yo su alumno.

-Touche. ¿Que sucedió? El Señor Tenebroso…

-Esta muerto Señor, hemos ganado gracias a usted, es usted todo un héroe Señor.

-No creo que esta aquí solo para adularme Señor Potter-Severus le dirigió una mirada perspicaz.

-No, en realidad Señor necesito de tu ayuda-la ceja izquierda de Snape se levanto instantáneamente un gesto clásico en el.

-En que puedo ofrecer mis humildes servicios al « niño-que-vivió-dos-veces »-Harry suspiro, se esperaba algo como esto.

-Es Hermione ella desapareció, nadie la ha visto, sucedió justo después que me entrego sus memorias Señor-el ceño de Snape se frunció mientras se quedaba pensativo, mientras miraba al chico, no, hombre que tenia al frente, que le observaba también con una mirada llena de preocupación.

-Nada mas salga de este infierno, digo enfermería Potter, y tal vez sea de alguna utilidad para encontrar a su amiga.

Harry asintió, se paro recto y tendió su mano hacia el.

-Gracias Señor, por todo.

Severus agarro su mano y la sacudió.

Soltó un bufido mientras veía desaparecer a Harry por el manto de invisibilidad. Con un ruido sordo la puerta se cerro detrás de el.

Se recostó y dejo que el sueño lo inundase.

* * *

N/A; Un Review tuyo, hace que mi corazón se acelere (si todavía esta por ahí)

**qaroinlove: **Gracias me das ánimos para seguir escribiendo!

**diansnape-18: **Hola, pues espero que esto responda a tu pregunta sobre Sev, y sobre Esme mas a delante se ira desarrollando, si yo se, que es confuso en un primer momento me quede así como de Whatzup? xD jajaja, gracias por tu Review!

**BRJ-Black**


	5. Mi Cantante

**Disclamer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR, Warner Bros, y Stephanie Meyer, _Sin embargo juro que en mi próxima vida, encontrare el alma de Alan Rickman y la atare a la mía!_

**Summary:** Ella huyo pensando que el había muerto, desangrado en la casa de los gritos...El dejo de tener un porque existir y la conoció...y El despertó sabiendo que no podía morir hasta tenerla.

**Advertencias**: No sigue el cannon, Universo alterno y puede que haya un poco OC.

**Crossover**: Harry Potter/Twilight

**Emparejamiento: **Severus/ Hermione, Carlisle /Hermione

* * *

**Desde la Muerte al Amor.**

Al igual que las manos arduas, las nubes débiles huyen  
De los vientos que arrasan el invierno de las aéreas colinas,  
Como multiformes e interminables esferas  
Que inundan la noche en una súbita marea;  
Terrores de ígneas lenguas, de inarticulado mar.  
Incluso entonces, en algún sombrío cristal de nuestro aliento,  
Nuestros corazones evocan la imagen salvaje de la Muerte,  
Sombras y abismos que bordean la eternidad.

Sin embargo, junto a la inminente Sombra de la Muerte  
Se alza un Poder, que se agita en el ave o fluye en la corriente,  
Dulce al deslizarse, encantador al volar.  
Dime, mi amor. ¿Qué ángel, cuyo Señor es el Amor,  
Agitando la mano en la puerta,  
O en el umbral donde yacen las trémulas alas,  
Posee la esencia flamígera que tienes tú?

_**Dante Gabriel Rossetti**_**.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5.- "Mi Cantante"**

No podía que ser que esto le pasase a el, no después de lo de Esme.

Estaciono El Mercedes, en la parte trasera de la casa y cruzo el umbral, llegando a la cochera tan rápido como su velocidad Vampiro lo permitía.

_"Edward tengo que hablar contigo, ahora_"

En un instante su hijo estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre Carlisle?-Edward podía ver la clara desesperación en el rostro de su padre adoptivo.

-Creo que eh encontrado a _**"Mi Cantante".**_

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué?, ¿Estas completamente seguro?

-Si, es algo tan fuerte, como si…su sangre cantara para mí y me llamara a beberla, pero al mismo tiempo mi propia naturaleza y racionalidad me dicen que debo protegerla, aunque sea de mi mismo.

Edward puso la mano en su hombro, se quedo pensativo durante unos minutos- podía escuchar la mente de Carlisle, tratando de pensar en todas sus opciones- después hablo.

-Como ocurrió con Bella. No debes de alejarte, si lo haces sufrirás y tal vez con el tiempo te acostumbres a su olor. Quizá es hora de rehacer tu vida Carlisle.

-Pero Esme, ellos nunca me lo perdonarían, Edward, no se como eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos, soy un… monstruo.

-Tú no tienes la culpa Carlisle y estoy completamente seguro de que ellos lo entenderán…

-Si, además no hay nada como una nueva Mamá-la voz divertida de Emmett hizo que ambos voltearan a ver a la puerta, donde los restantes miembros del clan Cullen se encontraban parados-No pudimos evitar escucharlos, Eddie salió como loco a tu encuentro, además que Alice acaba de tener una visión.

Bella miro a Edward por un breve momento, luego dirigió sus ojos a Carlisle- ¿Quién es ella?

-Es tu prima, Bella-Alice contesto por Carlisle, mientras este miraba a un punto muerto.

La risa de Bella resonó en la chochera.

Y la de Edward se le unió.

Los demás los miraron confundidos.

Eran uno de esos momentos que solo ellos compartían, su propia e intima conexión.

-Bueno manos a la obra, ella y Charlie vendrán en unas horas-la alegre voz de Alice hizo que los demás empezaran a salir-Además de que Jake no tarda en venir a dejar a Nessie-el gruñido de Edward hizo que los demás se rieran, dejando a Edward y Carlisle solos.

-A si que Hermione ¿eh?

Carlisle solo sonrió cálidamente.

-Te sugiero que vayas a cazar, en vista de que tampoco yo eh cazado, puede contar con mi presencia Doctor Cullen.

-No seria apropiado que le llevara lejos de la Señora Cullen, Señor Cullen. Con eso de que casi viven pegados todo el tiempo, seria una falta por mi parte.

La risa de ambos Vampiros los acompaño al salir de la casa. Con Carlisle sintiéndose un poco mejor, pensando en como seria estar cerca de ella su cantante de nuevo.

* * *

Habían cruzado el puente sobre el Río Calwah, y entraban por una brecha que seguía hacia la derecha, para llegar a la residencia de los Cullen.

Hermione observo a su Tío Charlie, esta tarde en especial se encontraba extraño, mientras conducía sonreía levemente y ladeaba la cabeza como si estuviera discutiendo consigo mismo. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que esta enamorado.

-¿Cómo se llama ella?-pudo notar como un leve rojo invadía las mejillas de Charlie.

-No se de que hablas-giro su cabeza hacia la ventana evitando el contacto visual con Hermione.

-OH, si que lo sabes-Hermione se acomodo en el asiento de la patrulla, lo miro fijamente-tienes los síntomas de alguien que ha caído en amor, suspiras, estas pensativo, y sobre todo sonríes como baboso…

-¿Los babosos sonríen?-Hermione se rasco la nuca en exasperación.

-No se, pero no cambies de tema…

Fue interrumpida por la visión de la casa que se levantaba por encima de ellos.

La casa, de unos cien años de antigüedad, era atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvalido. Tenia tres pisos de altura era rectangular y muy proporcionada.

-Es bonita, tiene un toque aristocrático-comento Hermione mientras ambos bajaban de la patrulla. Hermione agarro del brazo de su tío-este interrogatorio aún no ha acabado.

Charlie, no pudo más que suspirar pesadamente.

Llegaron a la entrada, Charlie toco el timbre, justo en el momento después salió una hermosa mujer rubia, de esas que solos se ven en las revistas, tenía un aire altanero, y sus ojos daban a entrever desconfianza.

-Rosalie-saludo Charlie, la eludida miro calculadoramente a Hermione como si buscara un defecto en ella, y Hermione no pudo mas que levantar la barbilla con orgullo-Esta es Hermione, mi sobrina.

Rosalie asintió y hizo un ademán para que entraran-Los demás están en la sala.

Entraron a la sala, a Hermione le recordó a la mansión Malfoy, pero más cálida, y sin todos horrores vividos ahí, al cruzar la puerta se encontró con cinco pares de ojos dorados, contado a su prima…

Bella le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa acercándose a donde ella estaba, Hermione rodeo sus brazos alrededor de Bella.

-Hermione ellos son mis cuñados; Alice y Emmett Cullen, Jasper y Rosalie Hale, Y esta es mi hija Renésmee-dijo Bella, mientras agarraba de la mano a la chica que parecía de unos quince años. Charlie y Hermione tomaron asiento a lado de Nessie, en un sillón negro.

-Encantada de conocerlos a…-las palabras de Hermione quedaron muertas al ver a los dos Vampiros que entraron a la sala, pero solo uno de ellos logro captar toda su atención. Carlisle.

-El es Edward mi esposo y supongo que ya conoces a Carlisle-dijo con una sonrisa burlona a Hermione

-Traidor-le susurro a su Tío, el cual no pudo evitar que una risa saliera de sus labios- Mucho gusto Edward, Doctor Cullen encantada de verle de nuevo.

-Carlisle, Señorita Granger.

-Solo si usted me llama Hermione.

-Hermione será.-Los demás miraban el intercambio con diversión, ya que las mejillas de Hermione no habían dejado de ser de color carmesí desde que Carlisle entro a la habitación.

Carlisle se sentó enfrente de Hermione, y Edward prefirió a lado de Bella.

-¿Como es que se conocen?-Renésmee hablo por primera vez sonando curiosa.

-Bueno, en la mañana tropecé y me abrí el brazo, la Señora que estaba a mi lado no me dejo ir hasta que estuve en el hospital, y el único Doctor en guardia era Carlisle.-dijo esto mirando directamente a Carlisle, este le devolvió la mirada, haciendo que se sonrojase mas de los que estaba.

-Vaya así que lo torpe viene de familia-Bella le aventó un cojín a Emmett, este se movió tan rápido que Charlie y Hermione solo vieron un borrón moviéndose, haciendo que Alice y Jasper se rieran a sus costados.

-Al parecer, pero solo en excepciones-dijo Hermione.

Charlie se acerco a Hermione-dejando por un momento de abrazar a Nessie- y le susurro al oído. Cosa que no sirvió de nada ya que todos lo escucharon claramente.

-Y yo soy el que sonríe como baboso-Hermione se mordió el labio, para evitar que la risa se apoderada de ella, cosa que no funciono.

-¿Abuelo, las babosas sonríen?

* * *

N/A:Dedicado a mi amiga Maf por su cumpleaños No.15 (ya estas vieja xD) que aunque le caiga mal Alan Rickman (el porque a veces me la quedo viendo feo), ella esta siempre presente en mi corazón.

**qaroinlove:** jajaja, que bueno que te gusto que te haya mencionado, por que desde ahora cada que dejes un Review te contestare, ya sea pura tontería pero lo hare!, Wow ya tengo una fan xD (SIII*Doy brincos de felicidad*), hay me dices que te pareció. Saludos!

**diansnape-18**: Hola!, encuanto la pelea de Severus con Carlisle suena interesante, no lo había pensado pero me gusto!, en el próximo capítulo hay más de la búsqueda de Harry y Severus, me alegra que seas fiel a mi fic *Sniff* me llegó al corazón xD, Cuídate**!**

**EugedeSnape: **Hola! Gracias por el Review!, me alegra que no te haya enredado, espero verte por aquí seguido xD. Saludos! 


	6. Hablemos de esa mujer

**Disclamer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR, Warner Bros, y Stephanie Meyer, _Sin embargo juro que en mi próxima vida, encontrare el alma de Alan Rickman y la atare a la mía!_**

**Summary:** Ella huyo pensando que el había muerto, desangrado en la casa de los gritos...El dejo de tener un porque existir y la conoció...y El despertó sabiendo que no podía morir hasta tenerla.

**Advertencias**: No sigue el cannon, Universo alterno y puede que haya un poco OC.

**Crossover**: Harry Potter/Twilight

**Emparejamiento: **Severus/ Hermione, Carlisle /Hermione

* * *

**Alquimia del Amor.**  
Algunos que han excavado más profundo que yo  
En las sórdidas cavernas del amor,  
Dicen dónde se halla su céntrica felicidad.  
He amado, he poseído, he contado,  
Pero aunque amase, poseyese y contase hasta envejecer,  
Aquel oculto misterio no hubiese encontrado.  
¡Oh, todo es impostura!  
Ningún alquimista ha conseguido el elixir,  
Sin embargo con paciencia glorifica sus calderos,  
Por si la casualidad  
Le asalta con aromáticas medicinas,  
Así sueñan los enamorados,  
Con un deleite pleno y prolongado,  
Para que esta triste y helada oscuridad  
Se transforme en una noche de verano.

**John Donne.**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 6.-Hablemos de esa mujer...**

La casa de los Granger, se encontraba en un suburbio privado a las afueras del Londres Muggles, para ser casa de unos dentistas era muy elegante.

Severus entro en la casa con Harry pisándole los talones.

-Señor, ¿Esta seguro de que aquí hallaremos algo?-pregunto impacientemente Harry mientras se ponía a su lado-además no creo que podamos entrar así nada mas…

-Potter haga un favor al mundo y cállese.

Harry solo asintió mientras sacaba su varita-al igual que su Ex profesor de pociones-y cruzaban de la entrada hacia la sala.

La sala de estar estaba pintada un color hueso, los sillones eran un color ceniza, la chimenea y los pisos estaban formados por mármol blanco y negro. Había fotos de los padres de Hermione con ella y otras donde ella estaba sola.

Hubo una en particular que llamo la atención de Severus.

Hermione estaba sentada en el césped de su casa. Tenía un vestido azul sin mangas, que daba a entrever sus curvas, sus rizos mas definidos caían alrededor de su rostro y hombros terminando a media cintura, sus grandes ojos melados miraban a la cámara fijamente, y una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras mordía una pluma. En sus manos había un libro negro, que tal vez había dejado de escribir para posar en la foto.

Era Hermosa, nunca lo había notado. Tal vez porque siempre andaba detrás de Potter y Weasly, y el odio ciego que le tenia antes a Potter y todo lo que el muchacho tenia a su alrededor le fastidiaba de sobremanera.

Empezó a pensar en la Señorita Granger. Ella era brillante, lo había notado desde el primer día que la conoció, su mano siempre levantada esperando a contestar toda pregunta que se le ponía en su camino. Al pasar de los años, siempre la estuvo observando, la mirada vidriosa en sus ojos mientras removía el caldero y la precisión y sutileza de sus manos le resultaba…fascinante.

Le recordaba así mismo.

Se volvió hacia Harry y le hablo-Potter, revisare arriba, si encuentra alguna señal o pista del paradero de la Señorita Granger no dude en llamarme.

Harry hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Severus subió por las escaleras, y entro en la primera habitación, que supuso era de Hermione.

La habitación era espaciosa, una cama grande, un armario, una puerta que daba hacia el baño, y libreros hasta el tope de libros.

Después de varios minutos de búsqueda encontró un libro negro tirado en el piso, con el nombre de Hermione en el.

"_Su diario"_

Una característica de la casa de Slytherin es la curiosidad, quizá ese sea el porque de que muchos magos hubieran caído en las Artes Oscuras, eso y la falta de conciencia (en algunos).

Abrió lentamente el diario.

_07th, Sep._

"_Querido diario…_

_Mi tío Charlie me ha enviado este diario, pensando en lo mucho que me gusta escribir, como me dice que soy su sobrina "La que lo sabe todo", y diciendo que es necesario vaciar mi mente de tantos pensamientos y sentimientos. Al menos los que se puedan escribir._

_Dice que aquí puedo expresar mis sentimientos y emociones, de la persona a quien más amo en este mundo (aunque esto lo dijo con una mirada acecina en su rostro)._

_Pero diario ¿quieres que te cuente de el?_

_Por que para hablar de el tengo que hablarte de esa mujer…_

…_Entonces lo haré._

_Hablemos de esa mujer, esa a la que ha amado durante toda tu vida, esa que fue su primer amor, esa mujer a la cual le entregó su corazón y que lo destrozo, esa a la que le cambio por otro, esa por la que ha sufrido, esa mujer por la que se emborracha todas las noches hasta perder la conciencia, esa que a hecho que se aleje del mundo y sea un hombre frió, esa mujer la cual le sumió en la oscuridad, esa a la que el ama con toda su alma, esa por la que daría su vida, esa que hizo que cometiera errores, esa mujer a la cual nunca dejara de amar, esa por la cual llora…"_

Lo cerró sintiendo cada una de las palabras resonando en su mente.

Era imposible.

No podía ser el.

Pero había algo dentro de el que rogaba por que ella tuviera sentimientos para con el.

Entonces recordó las palabras de su madre.

"Además hay alguien que te espera"

Algo que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo brillo en sus ojos. Esperanza.

Quizá esta era la segunda oportunidad que le brindaron.

Se guardo el diario en el interior de su levita, y fue a la pequeña agenda de Hermione que estaba encima de la mesa, buscando al susodicho "Tío Charlie".

Lo encontró; Forks Washington Seattle, EUA. Jefe de la Comisaria.

Bajo las escaleras, y se dirigió a la salida.

-¿Profesor encontró algo?-Harry atravesó la entrada hacia donde el estaba parado.

-Naturalmente Potter-se fijo en el aspecto de Harry, su pelo siempre rebelde se encontraba pegado por el sudor, y su cara se le veía cansado.

Y Severus se sorprendió de la lealtad del Muchacho. En vez de estar festejando la caída del Señor Oscuro, como su amigo Weasly, estaba empeñado en encontrar a Hermione.

-Prepárese Potter, Viajaremos a Norte América.

-¿Cómo…

-A diferencia de usted Potter, yo se leer entre líneas-y con eso salió de la casa con Harry detrás de el. Lo que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta era que alguien más había estándolos viendo de lejos. Justo después de que ellos desaparecieran, un segundo PLOP se escucho en el suburbio.

* * *

**diansnape-18: **Hola, pues aquí te dejo un cap. sobre Severus, que te pareció? (: Saludos!

**qaroinlove: **Si es un poema xD, a mi tambien me pareció lindo lo de Emmet jajaja, su nueva mamá, estoy pensando en la pelea en todo caso seria un Vampiro vs. Mago no? :), hay me dices que opinas de este Cap., Cuidate!

**Evangeline Snape: **Hola! si a mi tambien me gustan ellos dos (*Suspiro*), y casi no hay muchos fics así (Jum ¬¬) la mayoria de ellos en ingles jajaja. Cuidate!


	7. Volviéndote a encontrar

**Disclamer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR, Warner Bros, y Stephanie Meyer, _Sin embargo juro que en mi próxima vida, encontrare el alma de Alan Rickman y la atare a la mía!_**

**Summary:** Ella huyo pensando que el había muerto, desangrado en la casa de los gritos...El dejo de tener un porque existir y la conoció...y El despertó sabiendo que no podía morir hasta tenerla.

**Advertencias**: No sigue el cannon, Universo alterno y puede que haya un poco OC.

**Crossover**: Harry Potter/Twilight

**Emparejamiento: **Severus/ Hermione, Carlisle /Hermione

* * *

—Quiero llegar a la oscuridad—

Quiero saber que hay en la soledad

Quiero tocar el dolor

Que hay en tu triste corazón.

"Si tan solo tu quieres venir hacia acá

Oscuridad, yo te traigo"

Ven mi más dulce amor

Saca una navaja, corta mis venas

Exprímelas de luz y bebe, bebe esta sangre,

Sangre pura de nuestro nuevo amor...

Besa mis heridas

Besa mi pecho sangrante

Besa hasta que toques mi corazón...

Anónimo.

* * *

**Capítulo 7.-Volviéndote a encontrar.**

Habían pasado horas hablando de todo y nada, en un largo recorrido por la casa, Hermione encontró que Carlisle era muy inteligente. El le contó todo sobre los pocos recuerdos que tenía de su vida humana, de cómo se había convertido en Vampiro y Ella le hablo de su primera manifestación de magia y de sus años en Hogwarts.

-¿Entonces los Demantor pueden hacer que recuerdes tus peores pesadillas?

-Se llaman Dementor, y si sientes como la esperanza y la alegría se va, como si te quitara el alma. Necesitas un patronum para poder alejarlo, por ejemplo el mío es una nutria, el patronum es todo lo contrario a un dementor se necesita invocar un en un pensamiento que te produzca felicidad para que el hechizo funcione.

-Fascinante, entonces toda maldición tiene una contra-maldición y todo hechizo un contra-hechizo.

Hermione ladeo la cabeza-Puede decirse así.

-Ven te enseñare el estudio-caminaron escaleras arriba hasta llegar a una puerta de caoba-Usted primero Señorita-hizo una reverencia mientras abría la puerta y ella soltaba una pequeña risa.

Hermione jadeo cuando vio el estudio de Carlisle.

Libros se arremolinaban por todas partes.

-¡Por los piojos de la barba de Merlín!-Carlisle vio con cierta diversión como se acercaba a una estantería y los acariciaba tiernamente, por un momento tuvo envidia de los libros-Esta grandioso, Bella dijo que estaba grande pero esto es estar corto.

-Me alegra a ver encontrado a alguien que comparte mi afición por los libros, Esme no era muy dada a eso-Hermione, vio como la cara de Carlisle se volvía melancólica, sentía unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo y reconfortarlo.

-Lo siento-se quedo pensativa un momento, mientras se volvía a hacia el y lo miraba a los ojos-Se como te sientes eh perdido a mis padres y a alguien a quien yo quería mucho.

-Pero olvidémoslo, ¿Ya has leído a Oscar Wilde?

* * *

Doce horas en el jodido Avión, por si no fuera poco las aeromozas habían estado coqueteando descaradamente con el, más de una vez tuvo que ir a cambiarse el pantalón, que por "accidente" había sido derramado jugo de uva en el.

Eso y su compañero de asiento, un italiano que le hablaba en su idioma natal, a lo que el solo podía levantar una ceja en interrogación y contestarle que el no hablaba italiano, las risas mal disimuladas de Potter, hacían que su humor empeorara.

Suspiro cansinamente, solo quedaba una hora más, habían hecho una escala en Nueva York y otra en Pennsylvania-esta por que un pasajero abordo había tenido un ataque de epilepsia-empezó a hojear uno de esos catálogos de libros que pides por algo que se llamaba internet.

Para su gusto los Muggles eran demasiado confiados. Mira que hacer sus compras por una caja rectangular que prende luces.

Siguió viendo los títulos de los libros y el resumen, hubo uno que al leer el titulo pensó que prometía mucho; Déjame entrar, un Thriller. Leyó el resumen y encontró un extraño parecido entre Oskar y el.

Una hora después el Avión descendió en el Aeropuerto Internacional William R. Fairchild. La muchedumbre se amontonaba en donde se recogían las maletas, Severus se abrió paso entre ellos para sacar una maleta negra.

-¿No pudimos haber tomado un traslador o aparecernos y ya señor?-Harry apareció a sus espaldas con una mochila deportiva azul.

-No Potter, ¿Sabe cuantos trámites hay que llenar para poder tener el permiso de viajar a otro continente?, además el ministerio esta más desorganizado que de costumbre.

Caminaron hacia la salida mientras la gente les pasaba empujando.

-Supongo que tendremos que conseguir, algo con que llegar a Forks.

-Tal vez un auto Señor.

-Sabe Potter, a veces su inteligencia me impacta y hace que todo me parezca tan irreal-el sarcasmo goteaba por sus palabras y Harry no pudo mas que negar con la cabeza, así era Severus Snape, no se podía esperar algo más- Es obvio que tenemos que conseguir un auto.

Tardaron mas de cinco minutos en conseguir un taxi, al hacerle la parada pusieron sus maletas en el maletero y subieron.

-¿A donde?-Un hombre viejo de pelo rojizo les pregunto.

-La comisaria de Forks.

* * *

Hermione se sentó en la entrada de la casa de su tío Charlie, mientras ponía su libro en su regazo "_Sentido y Sensibilidad"_

Se perdió durante más de media hora en el absorbente mundo de Jane Austen, hasta que no pudo más.

El coronel Brandon.

Había algo extraño en el que hacia que le recordara a Severus, Tal vez el hecho de que había amado a una mujer que no lo quería (primero la difunta esposa de su hermano y luego Marianne), o sus ironías.

Estaba dispuesta a aventar el libro en la frustración.

Cuando escondió la cabeza entre sus rodilla y empezó a sollozar.

Escucho el ruido de varios pasos dirigirse hacia ella, hasta que sintió sus brazos, su olor lo delataba. A pergamino usado y pociones.

Levanto el rostro.

Y lo que vio le quito el aliento.

Estaba en los brazos de Severus Snape.

Su amor, al que creía muerto. Lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos al observarlo, una sonrisa cruzo por los labios de Severus.

-Morí sin darme cuenta en este lugar, y se me ha redimido para entrar al cielo.

Una ceja salió disparada en la frente de Severus.

-¿Cuando pensaba decirle a su Profesor que lo quería Señorita Granger?

-yo…-no pudo contestar, los finos labios de Severus estaban sobre los de ella, paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras el hacia lo mismo con su cintura. Se sentía como cuando un joven prueba la droga por primera vez y se da cuenta de que ya nunca va poder dejarla. Su adicción.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, pero había una fina niebla plateada brillante arremolinándose a su alrededor.

Harry, que se había quedado muy quieto al observar la escena delante del confundido como nunca antes, se quedo maravillado, por el poder de su magia que parecía complementarse.

Se separaron lentamente viéndose a los ojos, ambos con los labios rojos y Hermione con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Un carraspeo los saco de los ojos del otro. Y los tres se volvieron.

-Muy bien Señorita, podía explicarme que esta pasando aquí-Charlie había llegado y se había parado detrás de Harry, viendo lo mismo que el.

-Créame Señor, yo estoy más confundido que usted-Harry los seguía viendo a ambos como si le hubieran preguntado un problema de Aritmancia que no podía resolver.

* * *

N/A: Me eh tardado en actualizar lo siento!, pero es que la escuela es estresante, Me merezco una buena dosis de Crucio´s (de preferencia impartidos por Lord Voldemort), estoy trabajando en otra historia, un Sevmione Universo Alterno, pero voy a hacer a Hermione un poco Dark...

**qaroinlove: **Jajaja puedes quedarte con Carlisle, por que Snape es mío (ya quisiera yo), si su sentido del humor es genial, xD me gusto tu One-shot del punto de vista de Charlie, esperó y hagas otro (: Cdt!

**diansnape-18:** Espero este Capítulo te de una idea más o menos, jajaja pero si yo creo con Severus.

**Evangeline Snape: **Pues esa persona no les va a hacer la vida para nada fácill xD, Esperó y te haya gustado este Cap. Saludos!

**Pabaji: **Hola!, Pues no lo había pensado, pero creo que en crossover solo se puede una pareja de ambos y en está hay dos xD, hahaha que bueno que te gusto!, me dices sque te parecio el Cap. Cdt!


	8. Tiempo juntos

**Disclamer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR, Warner Bros, y Stephanie Meyer.**

**Summary:** Ella huyo pensando que el había muerto, desangrado en la casa de los gritos...El dejo de tener un porque existir y la conoció...y El despertó sabiendo que no podía morir hasta tenerla.

**Advertencias**: No sigue el cannon, Universo alterno y puede que haya un poco OC.

**Crossover**: Harry Potter/Twilight

**Emparejamiento: **Severus/ Hermione, Carlisle /Hermione

_**

* * *

**__**Tu Amor**__._

_Tu amor, esclavo, es como un sol muy fuerte:_

_jardinero de oro de la vida,_

_jardinero de fuego de la muerte,_

_en el carmen fecundo de mi vida._

_Pico de cuervo con olor de rosas,_

_aguijón enmelado de delicias_

_tu lengua es. Tus manos misteriosas_

_son garras enguantadas de caricias._

_Tus ojos son mis medias noches crueles,_

_panales negros de malditas mieles_

_que se desangran en mi acerbidad;_

_crisálida de un vuelo del futuro_

_es tu abrazo magnífico y oscuro_

_torre embrujada de mi soledad._

_**Delmira Agustini**_

_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 8.- Tiempo juntos.

Hermione se paró y camino hacia Charlie.

Miro con curiosidad una pequeña mancha purpura en la parte frontal de su cuello. Levanto las cejas en sorpresa. Un chupetón.

-Creo Tío que el que tiene que explicar, ese "algo" eres tu-dijo señalando con el dedo su cuello- ya decía yo que nadie podía pasar tanto tiempo en la comisaria.

Charlie, abrió y cerro la boca tratando de decir algo, pero el color inundo su rostro.

Hermione se rió y a Severus le pareció algo encantador.

-Se llama Charlotte y trabaja en un restaurante.

Ella solo alzo las cejas en insinuación-Eh, picaron te lo tenias bien escondido.

-Pero cambiando de tema, ¿Qué hacen aquí estos dos hombres?-Charlie examino a Harry y a Severus con una mirada calculadora más a este ultimo.

-El es mi mejor amigo Harry Potter, Harry este es mi Tío favorito, El jefe de policía Charlie Swan.

-El único Tío que tiene, mucho gusto Señor Potter-Harry le tomo la mano y la sacudió.

-El gusto es mío Jefe.

Entonces Charlie dirigió su mirada a Severus.

-El es Severus mi…

-Su novio-Severus hablo por primera vez, su voz sonó segura y desafiante.

Los ojos de Charlie se abrieron, mientras que Hermione miraba a Severus con asombro y el rostro más rojo que el escudo de Gryffindor. El solo tomó su mano, acariciándola con el pulgar.

-Bueno en ese caso, cambian las cosas-se quedo viendo a Hermione por un minuto al final término suspirando mientras se volvía a Snape-pero si te atreves en hacerle el más mínimo daño…-hizo un gesto con la mano queriendo decir "Eres hombre muerto".

Y con eso desapareció en el interior de la casa.

-Creo, que hago un mal tercio aquí, iré a conocer el lugar-beso la frente de Hermione y le abrazo-sin embargo tendrás que darme una buena explicación de esto.

Hermione asintió.

Vieron como el pelo desordenado de Harry desaparecía entre los arboles.

El silencio invadió por unos escasos segundos hasta que Hermione lo rompió.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-lo vio directamente a los ojos tratando de no perderse en las profundidades de su mirada.

-Digamos que un pequeño libro ayudo-escondió uno de sus rizos rebeldes detrás de su oreja- no soy muy bueno expresando mis sentimientos Hermione nunca lo fui, pero siento algo por ti, tal vez todavía no se le pueda llamar amor todavía pero se que puedo llegar amarte con locura, no esperes que sea tu príncipe azul por que no lo soy, soy el "Murciélago bastardo" ese que le hacia la vida imposible a ti y a tus amigos. Encuentro increíble que una mujer como tú pueda amarme, siendo tú tan hermosa, tan brillante, tan apasionada…

El beso de Hermione lo corto. Sus lenguas se enredaban y sus labios se mordían entre si.

Se separaron por la maldita falta de oxígeno.

Jadeantes.

-¿Así que mi novio eh?-Hermione se colgó de su cuello.

-Si usted lo permite mi Lady.

-Seria un honor mi Lord-siguieron una hora más entre risas, sonrisas intensas y besos, hasta que el sol se oculto.

-¿Has pensado que vas a ser ahora?-Hermione le pregunto mientras jugaba con las hebras de su cabello, se habían recostado en el césped cerca de la casa de Charlie –ya que la guerra termino, tu sabes.

-No, no eh tenido tiempo, pero creo que ya no voy a regresar a Hogwarts y ¿Tú?

-No creo regresar a Inglaterra, tal vez viaje por toda América latina, dicen que los hispanos tienen extraños ingredientes para pociones y su cultura mágica es fascinante. ¿Te gustaría viajar a México a comer Chile conmigo?

La risa de Severus trono por todo el claro.

-Me encantaría comer Chile contigo Hermione. Te contare un secreto, en toda mi vida jamás había salido de Reino unido hasta ahora, así que me gustaría unirme en tu aventura.

-Eso ha sonado muy Gryffindor de tu parte Profesor.

-Si, juntarme con usted y con Potter me afecta.

Hermione se agacho y junto sus labios con los de el.

-¿Y cuando empezamos?-Hermione le miro en confusión-La aventura.

-Que te parece tres días, en lo que me despido de mi Tío, mando a Harry de vuelta a Inglaterra, y me despido de la familia Cullen…

El pensamiento llegó tan rápido como pronuncio el apellido.

Carlisle.

Por error había escuchado una conversación de el con Edward, solo logro escucha algo que ella era su cantante, después no pudo escuchar más.

Tal vez si le preguntaba a Severus el sabría eso.

-Sev…

La cabeza de Severus se volteo rápidamente.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Sev. Si no te gusta, podría llamarte mi murciélago-una sonrisa cruzo por los labios de Severus, algo que hacia muy a menudo ya cuando estaba cerca de ella.

-Mi Murciélago suena bien al igual que Sev, así me decía…

-Entonces mi murciélago será-Hermione frunció el ceño y Severus la observo detenidamente.

-¿Estas celosa?

-No.

-Hermione…

-Mmmm…solo un poco-sacudió su cabeza haciendo que sus rizos cayeran en el pelo de el, Severus se recostó en un brazo y la beso.

-¿Qué era eso que me ibas a decir?

-¿Sabes que significa ser la cantante de alguien?-El cuerpo de Severus se tenso y miro a Hermione fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

-Pues en algún libro…-Hermione rehuía de su mirada, Severus tomo su barbilla e hizo que lo mirase.

-Hermione te eh conocido durante siete años, crees que no puedo notar cuando mientes, cuando me mientes.

-Eh conocido a alguien, que le contó a alguien más que yo era su cantante.

Los puños de Severus se crisparon en furia.

Y su mano reclamaba su varita, lista para maldecir a alguien.

-Dime Hermione, ¿Ese conocido tuyo acaso era un Vampiro?

Hermione trago saliva, ver a Severus enfadado le traía recuerdos de la clase de pociones cuando se comportaba como un imbécil.

-…Si

* * *

**qaroinlove:** Que bueno que te gusto!, y si me encantaría leer un fic largo tuyo! xD, mi pareja fav de Twilight es Aro/Bella hahaha, prefiero a Hermione con Carlisle!

**Pabaji: **Graciias por cometar!, espero te guste este!

**Evangeline Snape:** Si, se va quedar con Severus jaja xD, hay me dice si te gusto, hubo más Sev/herm aquí. Cdt!

**AzuuMalfoy:** Hola!, gracias por dejar Review!, en el próximo habrá más participación de Carlisle!. Saludos!


	9. Magia y Ponzoña

**Disclamer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR, Warner Bros, y Stephanie Meyer.**

**Summary:** Ella huyo pensando que el había muerto, desangrado en la casa de los gritos...El dejo de tener un porque existir y la conoció...y El despertó sabiendo que no podía morir hasta tenerla.

**Advertencias**: No sigue el cannon, Universo alterno y puede que haya un poco OC.

**Crossover**: Harry Potter/Twilight

**Emparejamiento: **Severus/ Hermione, Carlisle /Hermione

* * *

A la Muerte.

Si dentro de mi corazón hay hastío,  
Si la llama de la poesía  
Y el fuego del amor se hace frío,  
Lacera mi carne sin cortesía.

Rápido, sin pausa ni demora;  
No dejes el campo de mi vida sobre el huerto  
Con la ceniza de los sentimientos muertos,  
Deja que mi canto fluya con ternura.

_**Amy Levi**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 9.-Magia y Ponzoña.**

-…Si

Un Grito de terror retumbo lejos del claro. Y ambos supieron enseguida de quien era.

Harry.

Echaron a correr, atravesando todo tipo de cosas en su travesía.

Llegaron y la escena que pasaba frente a sus ojos les heló la sangre.

Harry yacía tirado retorciéndose de dolor, mientras que en su cuello mostraba dos orificios de una profunda mordedura.

La Varita de Harry estaba rota a su lado.

Hermione se arrodillo y agarro la cabeza de Harry entre sus manos. Severus a su lado movía su varita magistralmente tratando de cerrar la mordida.

-¿Qué pasó Harry?-Harry empezó a derramar saliva, tratando de despejar el nudo que tenia en la garganta.

-Me ataco…trate de defenderme…-inhalo una vez más-…pero fue…más rápido… que yo-la sangre empezó a escurrir por su nariz-…duele…Hermione...ayúdame por favorrr-temblores inundaron el cuerpo de Harry antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

-Tenemos que llevarlo con Carlisle el sabrá que hacer.

-¿Carlisle?-la voz de Severus contesto distante, trataba de observar si había algún peligro inminente en torno a ellos.

-Es Doctor y es…Vampiro-la sola mención de esta palabra hizo que Severus girara su cabeza, de tal manera que a cualquiera le hubiera traído un gran dolor muscular, sin embargo si le dolió no lo demostró.

-¿Acaso el es el Vampiro que dijo que tu eras su cantante?-el semblante de Severus se volvió frió.

-Si pero, no se que significa…

-Hermione-Severus agarro la cabeza con ambas manos, con ternura-tienes que saber que el ser cantante para con un Vampiro es peligroso, tu sangre le canta a el, en otras palabras le llama para probarte, no se mucho sobre ellos pero en el mundo mágico los Vampiros son considerados asesinos por naturaleza-miro hacia los lados y con un susurro tan bajo que Hermione apenas escucho le dijo-no dejare que nadie te haga daño.

Severus se quedo pensativo, después se volvió a Hermione, ésta lo miraba con atención.

-Creo que es prudente, que veamos al Chupa Sangre ese-Hermione le miro reprobatoriamente mientras Severus se reía.

* * *

Una figura escondida entre los arboles observaba atentamente a los tres magos, que desaparecían a través de los arboles.

Su trabajo apenas comenzaba.

El chico le había dado lucha, sin embargo su varita no pudo más que su fuerza y velocidad vampírica.

Había estado apunto de dejarlo seco, pero sabia que eso no le convendría, necesitaba vivos a los tres.

* * *

Tocaron el timbre de la casa Cullen.

Le habían pedido prestada la patrulla a Charlie, Severus se había quedado con Harry, esperando en el carro—este ultimo en el asiento trasero delirando de dolor—mientras se abría la puerta y Isabella salía a través de ella.

-¡Hermione!, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Charlie está bien?-preguntó Bella, mirando las silenciosas lágrimas de Hermione.

-Si, Charlie tan bien está bien… ¿Está Carlisle?-Bella asintió y desapareció por las escaleras en busca de este.

Un segundo más tarde Carlisle estaba enfrente de ella, mirándole preocupadamente.

-Bella me dijo que me buscabas, ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Hermione asintió y le contó lo que ocurría con Harry.

-Necesito verlo, ¿Dices que le salía saliva y sangre?

-Si, le diré a Severus que lo traiga.

Fue hacia la patrulla, Severus le dio un beso en la frente en muestra de apoyo, y se dispuso a cargar a Harry.

Carlisle lo miraba con ojos entornados.

Severus cargo a Harry hasta el cuarto en el que Carlisle les había dicho que esperaran, lo puso sobre la cama.

Regreso con su botiquín, vendas y unos cuantos libros.

Estuvo revisando a Harry durante un rato, el asombro y el shock eran dos expresiones presentes en su angelical rostro.

Hermione, que había permanecido sentada con los brazos de Severus en sus hombros posesivamente, miraba con preocupación a Harry.

-Todo es mi culpa-empezó a sollozar y se vio envuelta en los reconfortantes brazos de Severus.

-Nada es tu culpa lionne-Carlisle se aclaro la garganta haciendo que se separaran, Severus gruño y estuvo apunto de abalanzarse al vampiro pero se contuvo, ya después se la pagaría.

-Hermione, al parecer la magia de tu amigo esta haciendo que la ponzoña que contiene su cuerpo se altere gravemente, el por que de la saliva y de la sangre, ¡Jamás había visto nada igual!-exclamo Carlisle tristemente mirando hacia Harry-pobre chico, tan joven y convirtiéndose en un Vampiro…

-¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer para detenerlo?-pregunto profesionalmente Severus a Carlisle.

-Lamentablemente no, lo único que se puede hacer es esperar a su transformación.

-Dios…-Hermione agarro fuertemente la mano de Harry, que estaba empezando a bajar de temperatura anormalmente.

-El saldrá adelante, después de todo es el Chico Maravilla ¿No?

* * *

N/A: Hola! me eh tardado pero es que marcaba error, se que está chiquito! pero no eh tenido tiempo, un profunda disculpa!

**qaroinlove**: Huy un Shot de ellos en México... Genial hahahaha xD, me dices que te pareció! Cdt!

**Evangeline Snape: **Huh Carlisle no salio mucho :( pero el el próximo si! lo prometo! xD

**diansnape-18: **Jajaja no te preocupes, espero que esto resuelva las dudas más o menos de lo de la cantante, y lo demás tal vez en el próximo xD Saludos!

**Pabaji:** xD jajaja si que ironía, espero que te guste este Cap. lo subí rapidísimo :) Cdt!


	10. Harry esta riendo

**Disclamer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR, Warner Bros, y Stephanie Meyer.

**Summary**:Ella huyo pensando que el había muerto, desangrado en la casa de los gritos...El dejo de tener un porque existir y la conoció...y El despertó sabiendo que no podía morir hasta tenerla.

**Advertencias**: No sigue el cannon, Universo alterno y puede que haya un poco OC.

**Crossover**: Harry Potter/Twilight

**Emparejamiento: **Severus/ Hermione, Carlisle /Hermione

* * *

"_Bien se puede recibir una puñalada sin adulación, pero rara vez recibo una adulación sin puñalada."_

* * *

**Capítulo 10.- Harry esta riendo.**

Tres días pasaron, en los cuales la recuperación de Harry estaba delicada.

Las manos y las piernas aun le temblaban, para poder caminar tenía apoyarse en un bastón negro. Pero lo más extraño era que empezaba a olvidar cosas de su pasado. A veces los dolores llegaban más fuertes que otros, y le empezaba a brotar sangre y un líquido azul transparente. Hermione y Severus intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación ante esto, Harry supo después lo que eran, memorias.

Como las que Severus le había dado a Harry una vez en la casa de los gritos.

Era algo delicado, tanto que Carlisle y Severus hablaron muy seriamente sobre eso, y ambos estimaron algo.

-Probablemente cuando su transformación termine, ya no recuerde nada-dijo Severus a Hermione sin demostrar emoción alguna, en el despacho de Carlisle.

-¿Nada?-un asentimiento de Severus le oprimió el corazón, y se desplomo en sus brazos-¿Qué vamos a ser Severus?

-No lo se mi amor, pero no nos rendiremos. Después de tantos años cuidándolo contra el jodido Señor Oscuro, hace que me sienta…

-…Impotente-termino Harry por él-yo me siento igual.

Los había estado escuchando, y su mente era un remolino de sentimientos contradictorios, por una parte quería olvidarse de todo y empezar de nuevo, pero sus recuerdos lo eran todo para él, y ahora ya no había elección.

Pero había algo positivamente bueno en eso. Ya no recordaría más a Voldemort, ya no tendría más pesadillas que lo atormentaran a diario, ya no seria Harry Potter el niño que vivió, el gran salvador del mundo mágico.

Solo seria Harry Cullen.

En una conversación a solas con Carlisle, él le había dicho que lo adoptaba en su aquelarre, estaría más que encantado que se le uniera un miembro más a la familia.

Los Cullen les recordaba un poco a los Weasley, pero si menos prejuicios, más "cálidos", se llevaba genial con todos al igual que Hermione.

Definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a esto.

El ambiente estaba bien o al menos casi todo…

Las constantes peleas entre Snape y Carlisle, causaba diversión entre el clan Cullen, a excepción de Hermione que le causaba constantes jaquecas los celos de Severus.

Habían tenido que permanecer allí. Carlisle en solidaridad le había proporcionado una habitación a Harry y otra a Hermione, mientras que a Severus lo había dejado dormir en un sillón todo roído con resortes salidos.

Severus no pudo más que gruñir y mirarlo con odio, con lo que Carlisle le contestó con una calmada sonrisa.

Pero como todo Slytherin astuto, acabo deslizándose por la cama de Hermione a media noche. Que lo recibió con un apasionado beso.

Y para aligerar el ambiente Alice planeaba una cena esa noche, en honor a Harry.

* * *

El centro comercial de Port Ángeles estaba abarrotado de muggles, al parecer era quincena y habían rebajas en casi todas las tiendas, se empujaban unos a otros con desesperación tratando de llegar a los descuentos.

A Severus se le figuro una jungla, pensó en que estaba pensando cuando se dejo arrastrar con Hermione aquí. El tumulto de gente era asfixiante.

Entraron a una tienda de la alta costura.

-¿Tenemos que hacer esto?-Alice los había arrastrado a los tres junto con Emmett que parecía un niño al pasar por la tienda de Gamers, alegando de su falta de ropa, Severus se quedo mirando a Hermione suplicante mientras Alice le daba prendas de colores muy excéntricos para que se los probase-No eh cambiado el color negro desde que era adolescente.

-¿Por Harry?-la ceja de Severus se alzo con incredulidad. Observaron como Harry —que apenas podía mantenerse en pie—estaba entusiasmado hablando con Alice y Emmett-¿Por mi?, es más escogí otra cosa para ti-le tendió un traje Aldo Conti negro junto con una camisa blanca y una corbata verde con plata-Muy Slytherin.

Él solo gruño en respuesta y entró al probador.

Hermione esperó pacientemente sentada en una de las bancas afuera del probador.

Fue cuando Severus salió.

Se paró enfrente de ella y dio una vuelta algo tensa.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron desmesuradamente, su boca se entreabrió, su cabeza se ladeo y un hilo de baba corría por su mentón.

Se veía demasiado sexy para su propio bien.

Digamos que la cicatriz que Nagini le había dejado le daba un aire peligroso.

Había dejado los tres primeros botones de la camisa abierta, la cual se pegaba a su pálido pecho con las mangas del saco y la camisa arremangadas hasta los codos (el tatuaje de la marca tenebrosa era de un negro casi descolorado, por lo que parecía un tatuaje normal de esos que usan los motociclistas), la corbata fue colgando alrededor de su cuello dándole un toque desinteresado, y el pantalón, ¡Merlín Santo! ¡El pantalón!, se pegaba a sus delgadas piernas de maravilla, pero lo más voluptuoso era la parte de atrás, dejaba a la imaginación muchas cosas.

-Supongo que se ve bien-la voz de Severus sonó rica y profunda.

Un grito chillón retumbo fuera de la tienda.

En la vitrina una docena de niñas y mujeres se pegaban al vidrio.

-¡Es él!, ¡Es Alan Rickman!-Una chica morena exclamó con entusiasmo, y una nueva ronda de gritos se escuchó-¡El Coronel Brandon! ¡Aw!

-¿Qué ara aquí en Seattle? ¿No estaba grabando "_The Villa Golitsyn_"?-otra chica pregunto con orgullo. Después de todo seguía la carrera de su actor favorito.

Señalaban a Severus con entusiasmos, tratando de entrar con desesperación a la tienda que la habían cerrado por seguridad. Hermione y Severus se volvieron a ver a tras de ellos y se dieron cuenta de que era a él.

Alice, Emmett y Harry llegaron a donde estaban ellos.

-¡Caray! ¿Qué les pasa a esas chicas?, parece que hubieran visto a un de los Beatles-dijo Emmett con cierta diversión.

-Lo eh dicho, los muggles están locos-repuso Severus desdeñosamente. Harry vio como una chica señalaba a Severus casi apunto de desmayarse. Y la risa estallo en sus entrañas, contagiando a todos-No veo que es lo gracioso-dijo mientras miraba a Hermione con irritación.

-Parece que te has vuelto famoso Severus-le dijo Harry con lagrimillas saliendo por uno de sus ojos.

-Cierra la boca Potter.

Pagaron por la ropa de todos y el gerente les ofreció salir por la puerta trasera.

-Nos complace que nos haya escogido para hacer sus compras Señor Rickman.

Severus sólo atino a asentir levemente.

Al llegar al auto las risas histéricas de los tres retumbaron en el Jeep, veían como Severus ponía cara de espanto cuando una chica trataba de entrar al auto y le mandaba besos a lo lejos.

Un gruñido salió de la boca de Hermione.

-¡Mendiga vieja! que se cree para mandarle besos a mi murciélago.

El Cappuccino que Harry tomaba salió por sus fosas nasales, volviendo a reír.

-Al menos Harry esta riendo-susurro Hermione en el oído de Severus, él no pudo mas que asentir.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Lamento la tardanza!, se me fue la inspiración, espero les guste yo me morí de la risa escribiendo. En el próximo un enfrentamiento entre Severus y Carlisle.**

**Evangeline Snape: **Hola! Espero y te guste este, si el próximo sera una pelea-si se le puede llamar así xD-

**Pabaji: **Jajaja si me encanta eso del niño-que-vivió, Saludos.

**qaroinlove: **Oh tanto tiempo, esta vez si que me tarde, que lo disfrutes cdt!

**Leila.B.G: **Hola! bueno me dices que te pareció, yo he llegado a fics así!, graciias por comentar!

**Pineapple.X: **Hey! Gracias por comentar, tu Review me saco del abismo de la des-inspiracion (ni idea si existe la palabra) xD


	11. Las consecuencias de una cena

**Disclamer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR, Warner Bros, y Stephanie Meyer.

**Summary**:Ella huyo pensando que el había muerto, desangrado en la casa de los gritos...El dejo de tener un porque existir y la conoció...y El despertó sabiendo que no podía morir hasta tenerla.

**Advertencias**: No sigue el cannon, Universo alterno y puede que haya un poco OC.

**Crossover**: Harry Potter/Twilight

**Emparejamiento: **Severus/ Hermione, Carlisle /Hermione

* * *

"_A la tristeza fuérzala a luchar, a la amargura dale armas para vivir, al dolor oblígalo a pelear, al martirio ofrécele la gloria y a la pena dale redención"._

* * *

**Capítulo 11.-Mago Vs Vampiro, las consecuencias de una cena…**

El comedor estaba en profundo silencio excepto por los ruidos que Harry, Hermione y Severus hacían al comer.

Clásicos ruidos que hacen los cubiertos al chocar con los platos.

Los siete Vampiros y una semi-vampira los observaban sin inmutarse fingiendo remover la comida que tenían en frente.

-Alice no tenias que…

-Ni lo menciones Hermione-La aludida simplemente rodó los ojos mientras todos se reían.

Unos segundos más de un silencio algo incomodo por parte de los Vampiros, el simple hecho de verlos comer provocaba en ellos cierta melancolía de su vida humana.

Severus se enderezó, y los observó,

Había algo raro en Carlisle, algo raro que desde hace ratos se le notaba. Algo de que sólo Severus y Harry pudieron percibir.

Sólo un pequeño hechizo y Severus se había deslizado en el interior de la mente de Carlisle y lo vio…

Los cubiertos de Severus resonaron fuertemente en el absoluto silencio, sobresaltando a Harry y a Hermione.

-¡Maldito Chupasangre!-había ya retirado su varita de la parte baja de su tobillo, donde hace unos momentos guardaba, y todos se volvieron a ver a Carlisle.

Sus cabellos dorados le caían por el rostro ocultando su cara.

No tardo mucho.

La mesa del comedor fue estrellada quebrando tras de sí los vidrios del gran ventanal que poseía la casa de los Cullen.

Levantó el rostro, jadeos se escucharon en el comedor.

Tenía los ojos rojos, de un rojo tan espeso y devastador, un rojo tan despiadado que durante siglos se había derramado en las guerras más crueles.

Carlisle lo había hecho.

Él no sólo había aventado la mesa, si no también había hecho lo impensable. Lo único que había ocultado de Edward, lo único que Severus descubrió.

Había bebido sangre. Sangre de Hermione.

¿Cómo?, Edward vio los recuerdos que con tanto esfuerzo Carlisle trataba de ocultarle, y se enfureció, pero aún así se puso de lado de su padre, que en ese instante corría hacía Severus, para abalanzársele.

_-¡Cruci…!_-la maldición de la tortura fue cortada por Hermione, que se había interpuesto entre los dos. En el mismo momento en el que ella fue aventada por Carlisle a la pared.

Emmet y Jasper agarraron a Carlisle, mientras que Severus, Isabella y Harry corrían hacía Hermione.

Severus la recostó tal y como ella había hecho con Harry, sobándole la cabeza, tratando de limpiar la sangre que escurría por la cabeza.

-Te amo…Severus…-la voz de Hermione se desvaneció, mientras ella se desmayaba por la perdida de sangre.

-Así se paga a los traidores Snape, la sangre sucia va a morir por tu culpa-no era la voz de Carlisle, sin embargo salía de su boca, una voz que era reconocida para Severus, demasiado conocida.

Lucius Malfoy.

En ese momento Carlisle se desvaneció, las personas no duran mucho en conciencia cuando su mente es invadida, pero en un Vampiro sólo se bastaba en esperar.

Era su culpa, Malfoy había planeado todo y quería a Hermione muerta para vengarse de él, Severus sabía que el no descansaría hasta matarla, está vez fue invadiendo la mente de Carlisle, la próxima el mismo se encargaría estaba seguro de eso.

Algo dentro de él se estrujó, al verla así, como si todo el aire de sus pulmones hubiera sido arrancado a golpes. Trato de respirar pero algo se lo impidió, su pecho empezaba a doler y el desmayo fue inminente.

Lo último que Severus logro escuchar, fue la voz de Harry hablando.

_-¡Está teniendo un paro cardiaco…!_

* * *

A kilómetros de ahí, en una habitación de Hotel en Port Ángeles, alguien se regodeaba por lo que acaba de hacer.

Lucius Malfoy sonrió en la oscuridad, y bebió un poco de su copa de coñac.

Todo había salido según lo planeado.

La Sangre sucia estaría muerta ya para ahora, y si no el se encargaría…

…O ella.

Sólo faltaba el traidor, había seguido sus pasos hasta acá, y encontró a un agradable aliado en su venganza.

-Dime mi querida Esme, ¿Por qué quieres destruir al Clan Cullen?

* * *

En el Hospital de Forks Washington, había poca actividad, y esa poca actividad se debía a la pareja que la ambulancia había traído.

El hombre fue atendido en la ambulancia, había tenido un paro cardiaco y lo habían podido salvar con electroshock, lo que los paramédicos no sabían era que ese hombre merecía la vida más que nadie, aún no era su hora de morir.

La mujer era otro caso muy diferente, un golpe en la cabeza, algo muy delicado que tenía que ser atendido urgentemente al llegar al hospital, habían curado su herida en la cabeza, pero la perdida de sangre tenía que ser compuesta.

* * *

Severus despertó cuando una enfermera trataba de inyectarle el suero.

El grito de él, sobresalto a la enfermera.

-Ni se le ocurra ponerme esa cosa en el brazo…

-Señor Snape, mejor que deje que la enfermera Jackson ponga el suero, hay algo importante que quiero hablarle, los caballeros de afuera me dijeron que la Señorita Granger era su novia ¿Es eso cierto?-Un doctor de piel morena había entrado al cuarto, tenía una sonrisa voluptuosa y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial en ellos.

-Si, ¿Quién es usted?-sus palabras fueron un sonido ronco, pero nunca perdieron dejaron de ser arrastradas-¿Qué le pasa a Hermione? ¿Está bien?

-Soy el Doctor Harker. Y de eso es lo que vengo a platicar con usted. En estos momentos su novia ha sido trasladada al Hospital General de Seattle, se tiene que tratar rápido si se quiere evitar alguna enfermedad neurodegenerativa, el Doctor Smith la va operar allá,…

-¿QUÉ?

* * *

Harry se compuso el abrigo, era una noche fría en Seattle.

Caminaba de un lado a otro con ayuda de su bastón, su preocupación era clara en su rostro.

Severus acababa de tener un infarto y Hermione se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Él se encargó de firmar todos los documentos. Como familiar.

No se lo había dicho a nadie pero había recibido una carta de Ginny. Esa carta había roto todo con lo que estaba ligado en Inglaterra.

Ya no tenía nada por lo que regresar.

Suspiró.

Caminó hacia a dentro del Hospital, para aguardar en urgencias.

* * *

-¡Tiene que llevarme inmediatamente con ella!-la vena de la sien de Severus estaba latiendo fuertemente, estaba colérico-

-Señor Snape tiene que calmarse, acaba de tener un paro cardiaco…

-Malditos Muggles, si le llegan a hacer algo a Hermione-se había bajado de la cama quitándose todos los tubos que estaban conectados a su cuerpo.

-Pues yo creo que el Hospital General es igual de eficiente aquí, que San Mungo en Londres, Profesor Snape.

Severus se volteo lentamente a verlo, y su ceja izquierda se levantó por inercia. Este hombre lo había reconocido, al parecer era un mago.

-También los Magos de aquí conocemos las noticias del mundo.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Lo siento!, Me eh perdido en la inmensidad de la tierra xD, prometo publicar más seguido aun no tengo planeado cuantos capítulos, ¿le sigo o hago dos más y ya?, ademas esta el hecho que me rondan muchas historias en la mente, eh vuelto a releer Reliquias de la muerte y sigo más enojada con JK por haber matado a Severus :)**

**qaroinlove: **Jajaja, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que las Fans, aunque digan que está viejo, me encanta! xD

**Evangeline Snape : **Si, yo me lo imagine y ahhhh, me dices que te pareció.

**Amia Snape**: Si ese poema está genial, ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Pabaji**: Ojalá no te cachen con la lap xD, ¿Te gustó?

**dulceysnape**: Gracias por tu Review.

**N/A(otra vez): Hay algunas faltas de ortografía en los Cap. anteriores que no puedo cambiar (bueno, no se), y creo que necesito un beta ¿Saben como se consiguen?¿ Podría alguien ayudarme?**


	12. La importancia de los silencios

**Disclamer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR, Warner Bros, y Stephanie Meyer.

**Summary**: Ella huyo pensando que él había muerto, desangrado en la casa de los gritos...Él dejo de tener un porque existir y la conoció...y Él despertó sabiendo que no podía morir hasta tenerla.

**Advertencias**: No sigue el cannon, Universo alterno y puede que haya un poco OC.

**Crossover**: Harry Potter/Twilight

**Emparejamiento: **Severus/ Hermione, Carlisle /Hermione

* * *

**¿Deseas qué te amen?**  
¿Deseas que te amen?  
Nunca pierdas, entonces,  
el rumbo de tu corazón.  
Sólo aquello que eres has de ser,  
y aquello que simulas, jamás serás.  
Así, en el mundo, tu modo sutil,  
tu gracia, tu bellísimo ser,  
serán objeto de elogio sin fin  
y el **Amor**... un sencillo deber.

**Edgar Allan Poe**

* * *

**Capítulo 12.- La importancia de los silencios.**

Carlisle despertó, más que un despertar se sentía descompuesto…cómo si alguien se hubiese puesto a jugar un rato con él, literalmente. Empezó a mover con cuidado su cuerpo y notó un pinchazo en la cabeza, si él hubiese sido humano el dolor sería insoportable, pero al ser Vampiro sólo podía notarse como una simple molestia capaz de soportar.

Quizás ese dolor podía pasarlo por alto, pero lo que había hecho no.

Recordaba claramente como había pasado todo, su conciencia no podía dejarlo tranquilo y para él cualquiera que pudiera ignorar a su conciencia lo consideraba un desalmado.

Su prejuicio. Su perdición. Y su dolor.

Tanto tiempo aplacando a su asesino interior para nada, tanto autocontrol por la sangre en vano.

En ese momento supo lo que se merecía; Muerte.

Si él pudiera llorar, lloraría sangre. Esperaba que algún día Hermione lo perdonara. Que todos lo perdonaran.

**-FLASH BACK-FLASH BACK-FLASH BACK-**

_Un BMW negro conducía rápidamente por el pavimento, el viento soplaba removiendo los rubios cabellos del conductor, la noche era fría como la mayoría de las noches en Forks._

_Carlisle regresaba del hospital, había sido una noche algo pesada, y esperaba regresar para ver los hermosos ojos melados de su cantante, porque ni siquiera el Magucho ese podía privarle de eso, aunque no fuera suya siempre la cuidaría, aunque fuera de lejos. _

_Al doblar a la esquina un grito de terror resonó en el bosque por el que pasaba, bajó a ver qué sucedía._

_Una niña estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor con la sangre brotando de su pecho y su garganta. Reconocía la mordida del cuello, pero no la herida del pecho. Al parecer esa herida la había matado. No había esperanza para aquella inocente._

_Justo cuando estaba por levantarse sintió algo puntiagudo en la sien. Sus ojos como el color del oro derretido observaron con asombro a quien le apuntaba con una varita._

_El cabello rubio que más que rubio parecía blanco, le caía por los hombros, los ojos de su atacante junto con la mitad de su rostro estaban escondidos por una máscara blanca parecida al color del hueso. _

_Agitó la varita-Te necesito vivo… "Desmaius"_

_Lo último que creyó a ver reconocido en la penumbra fue una voz muy conocida._

_-Buen trabajo, Lucius._

_En ese momento supo que Esme estaba viva._

**-FLASH BACK-FLASH BACK-FLASH BACK-**

* * *

Plop.

Plop.

Plop.

Plop.

Plop.

Esos ruidos eran los que se escuchaban cuando el suero goteaba, que por cierto iban acompañados por la máquina que ayudaba a saber los latidos del corazón, de la persona que se encontraba entre aquellas sábanas blancas en una cama del hospital.

-Sabes será mejor que despiertes, allá afuera hay un desquiciado que grita por entrar a verte…da algo de miedo-Una enfermera algo menuda le hablaba dulcemente al cuerpo inerte de Hermione Granger-. Al parecer está muy preocupado por ti, no todos los días se encuentra a un hombre como ese. Capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por la persona que ama, es taaaan dulce.

Un suspiro escapó de la enfermera, revisó sus estados vitales y al comprobar que todo estaba bien, se dispuso a salir.

_-Severus…_

La voz ronca que se escuchaba detrás de ella la alertó.

Hermione había despertado.

El Doctor que había operado a Hermione salió a la sala de espera, Severus lo esperaba con el ceño fruncido, si este pelmazo le traía malas noticias no tendría piedad con la sanguijuela esa.

Severus, Harry, Charlie, Renésmee e Isabella habían estado todo el proceso de la operación en la sala de espera.

El Doctor se dirigió Severus.

-Despertó y pide verlo Señor Snape.

* * *

Edward corría apresurado, a su lado Jasper y Alice lo miraban con preocupación. Nadie hablaba y había sido así desde hace más de unas horas, ambos sabían que en ese preciso momento el silencio era el más comprensible para los tres, y ellos lo guardaban porque en ese momento era tan valioso como un tesoro inigualable.

Jasper podía sentir claramente lo que su esposa y su "hermano" sentían en ese momento y le causaba un tremendo dolor, trataba de calmar sus estados de ánimo pero eran demasiado fuertes para sobrellevarlos. Edward se sentía demasiado furioso y decepcionado por no haber 'escuchado' lo que había pasado. En cuanto a Alice ella estaba sumida en una profunda tristeza y confusión, tristeza por no haber podido evitar lo que le ocurrió a Hermione y Severus y, confusión por no haber podido ver lo que iba ocurrir.

Pero Jasper lo dejó pasar, porque ahora no había tiempo para eso.

Ahora era tiempo para buscar a Carlisle.

* * *

Existen muchos silencios, algunos pueden ser considerados tenebrosos, otros incómodos ó cómodos según como se vea, o la clase de silencio cuando alguien espera a la muerte, pero también hay esa clase de silencios extraños, esa clase de silencio que ocurre cuando acabas de reencontrarte con alguien muy querido para ti y no deseas estropearlo diciendo algo.

Ese era la clase de silencio que inundaba en el cuarto de hospital, mientras nuestro querido Profesor de Pociones abrazaba a la chica de pelo espeso.

Finalmente alguno de los dos tenía que romper ese silencio.

-Tienes que descansar Severus, pareces un zombi.-Ella le regaló una dulce sonrisa, Severus no pudo más que devolvérsela.

-Por un momento creí que te perdería, fue una sensación horrible. No dejare que nadie te haga daño te le juro.

Esa promesa fue infundada con un fuerte abrazo casi asfixiante y una que otra palabra no dicha en voz alta.

Las horas de silencios, besos y tiernas caricias llevaron a Hermione a dormir profundamente mientras una oscura figura a lado de ella velaba por su sueño.

Entre tantos pensamientos y cavilaciones que se esparcían por la mente de Severus Snape, un sentimiento que desde tiempos remotos había estado ahí, que nunca fue dicho en voz alta por él, un sentimiento que se centraba en dos palabras tan significativas, fue dicho todo en ese segundo.

Después de todo, la eternidad no tiene segundos suficientes para expresarlo.

_-Te amo._

* * *

Draco Malfoy bajó del carro privado que su padre le había contratado. Su pose altanera por un momento se despejo para dejar paso a un poco de angustia y temor.

No había visto a su padre desde la Guerra final.

Había sido unos días atrás cuando recibió una carta sin remitente, pero estaba claro de quien era. Su padre le comunicaba que había encontrado al traidor, a la sangre sucia y a Potter, una parte muy grande de él quería regresar a Inglaterra y llorar por la muerte de su madre. Pero la otra parte le estaba obligada a su padre, la familia siempre se apoya hasta el final.

El problema era que también Severus Snape era su padrino, por tal; Su familia.

En cuanto a Potter y Granger podía irse al carajo.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo Señor?-La Gerente que estaba junto al recepcionista del Hotel le preguntó.

Era alta, de su edad, pelo castaño ondulado hasta media espalda, y sus ojos para Draco fueron los más hermosos que había visto, aunque fueran marrones y comunes habían algo en ellos algo peculiar.

Jazmine. Era él nombre que rezaba el gafete de oro. Como el olor que le recordaba tanto a su madre.

-Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, vengo a ver a mi padre que está hospedado en este Hotel; Lucius Malfoy.

Lo había dicho con aburrimiento, Jazmine sólo le sonrió y le dijo el número de habitación del otro Señor Malfoy.

Hubo un silencio ralo, en el que ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos. Desapareció con el ruido que hacían los huéspedes en el Hotel.

Cuando iba entrando al ascensor, su penetrante mirada metálica hizo que Jazmine se ruborizara intensamente. Tanto que parecía un tomate.

"_Hermosa; Para una Muggle"_

Ese fue el último pensamiento de Draco Malfoy al cerrarse el elevador.

* * *

**¿Qué pasó con Carlisle? ¿Qué hace Draco en los ? ¿Que tendra que ver esa Muggle con Draco? ¿Qué pasara con Severus y Hermione? ¿Detrendran a Lucius y a Esme en sus siniestros planes? ¿Renésmee de verdad está enamorada de Jacob? ¿Harry se convertira en Vampiro? ¿Por qué Ginevra dejó a Harry?...**

**Todas esas preguntas se resolveran muy pronto Hahaha! (eso espero)**

**Amia Snape; **¡Hola Amia! Sería inevitable que Edward no le defendiera, Hahaha! ¿Qué te parecio? eh sacado a Drakito xP

**qaroinlove; **Jajaja! te deje en shock? no fue mi intecion te lo juro mija!, estoy completamente deacuerdo de que Isabella es una psicopata (inche vieja) Hahaha!, por cierto la continuacion del fic de Aro està genial lo ame de veras! (me oí como naruto xP) Hahaha, eh pensado en lo del desafio o fic que dijimos ¿Qué te parece un fic de Aro/Hermione Carlisle/OC o al reves, piensalo xD, me pondre a escribir en los otros ya xD Je! Cdt!

**Evangeline Snape; **Que bueno que te esta gustando, la verdad sufri crisis por falta de inspiracion, pero afortunadamente salí del abismo :), me dices si te gusto...

**Pabaji;** Hehehe!, a mi tambien me psa lo mismo kn la lap y se siente toda una adrenalina para k no te agarren y más si tienes a mi insufrible hermano, que va de chismoso a decirles...Jajaja de veras!, ¿Te gustó?

**vampylolita**; Yo tambien soy adicta a los Sevmiones lo confieso. Pero es inevitable amar a Severus Snape Je! Ojala te haya gustado Cdt!

**Cullen-21-gladys**; Graciias! Me inspira que sea de tu agrado xP ¡Saludos!

**jasblackbarone**; Mujer! al fin te decidiste! Hahahaha, Adivina quien es esa Jazmine...Hahahahha...si ya te lo imaginaras, así k en tu fic tendras k sacar a Severus y a mí Hahahhaha!, Huh ¡Te extraño Mongola! las vacaciones son aburridas...Wa!...Hahaha!, te invito a mi casa...para ver lo de Tu-ya-sabes-que Jajaja!, pero hay luego te digo cuando, mañana me voy a Tuxtla...Pfff*, Te quiero Jaz! (Dios algo raro esta pasando conmigo, Jamas te digo asì xP hehehe)

**luzenlaoscuridad; ** Graciias! Por tu Review y la alerta!


	13. Intermedios

**Disclamer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR, Warner Bros, y Stephanie Meyer.

**Summary**: Ella huyo pensando que él había muerto, desangrado en la casa de los gritos...Él dejo de tener un porque existir y la conoció...y Él despertó sabiendo que no podía morir hasta tenerla.

**Advertencias**: No sigue el cannon, Universo alterno y puede que haya un poco OC.

**Crossover**: Harry Potter/Twilight

**Emparejamiento: **Severus/ Hermione, Carlisle /Hermione

* * *

_"La soledad es muy hermosa... cuando se tiene alguien a quien decírselo."_

_Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer_

* * *

**Capítulo 13.-Intermedios...**

Jazmine cabeceaba ligeramente, había sido un día ajetreado y tenía una migraña insoportable, esa noche el Hotel brindaba a los huéspedes un baile y digamos que ella era la encargada de la organización.

-¿Crees que vayan los Ingleses de la 210, Jefa?, por que déjame decirte que están más que buenos, aunque la mujer pelirroja pinta mal con los rubios.

La voz de Georgia, hizo que volviera para verla. Típico de Georgia no podía mantener comentarios para sí, Jazmine sólo rodó los ojos, un dolor más para su pobre cabeza.

-No estoy segura, Georgi.

Georgia no sabía por cual de las cosas lo decía. Pero para estar segura…

-Vamos Jefa, los albinos padre e hijo están como quieren…además eh visto como te mira el hijo…

-¿A si? ¿Cómo me mira?

-Con lujuria contenida.

-Georgi…

-Si Jefa, se que te gustan más los españoles, pero en lo personal prefiero a los británicos.

Arhon un chico de ojos chinos, se paro enfrente de ambas en el mostrador.

-Georgia hay vomito en el baño de hombres, te toca limpiarlo.

- Pff* Bueno Jefa, me retiro...pero si se encuentra con el rubio no dude en…

-¡GEORGIA!-la voz de Arhon hizo que saliera corriendo hacía el cuarto de mantenimiento.

-¿Así que los Españoles?

Draco había estado escuchando toda la conversación, no era que fuera un chismoso pero él sólo había ido a que le pidieran un auto.

Le parecía divertido todo lo que la chica rubia le había dicho a Jazmine, en cierta manera era cierto él si la miraba…sólo que había confundido su mirada de curiosidad con… ¿Lujuria contenida?, vaya extraños que eran los Muggles.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo Señor Malfoy?

-En muchas cosas Señorita, pero por ahora solo quiero pedir un auto.

Jazmine trató de no ruborizarse, pero fue un intento en vano, Draco internamente sonrió.

Jazmine le pidió la dirección y el tiempo en el que estaría fuera, a los quince minutos había un Camaro negro esperándolo.

El destino de Draco era simple; El Hospital General.

Había sido duro elegir, pero sabía que entre un mal mayor… ¿Por qué no elegir el bien mejor?, estaba hecho se pondría de parte de su padrino, aunque traicionara al apellido Malfoy. Después de todo Severus Snape había sido como un padre para él, incluso mejor que el verdadero.

Al bajar casi es atropellado por un monstro gigante (Un camión) que había soltado una exclamación ahogada (Clacson), preguntó en la recepción del hospital la sala en la que se encontraba Hermione Granger.

* * *

La noche había sido pesada para Harry y Severus, ya que casi no habían podido conciliar el sueño. Pero ahora que Hermione se encontraba fuera de peligro las cosas eran un poco menos tensas.

Todos llevaban la ropa de ayer, la camisa de Harry que en algún momento había sido blanca ahora era de un color sangre coagulada, Charlie portaba su traje de policía, Nessie y Bella iban en sus elegantes vestidos de la noche anterior, pero él de peor estado era Severus, que cuando había salido del hospital de Forks ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiarse su fino taje negro que se encontraba en pésimas condiciones.

Todo eso había pasado en cuestión de horas, y el tiempo aún seguía, sin detenerse. Porque el tiempo nunca espera a nadie.

Charlie se encontraba dormido en una de las sillas de al fondo, Bella estaba parada en una de las paredes blancas del hospital, por lo que Harry y Nessie estaban sentados en las sillas cercanas al cuarto.

Harry giraba el bastón negro entre sus manos, al frente de él la hija de Isabella lo miraba fijamente, Harry al sentirse observado levantó su esmeralda mirada hacía ella. Lo que no esperó fuera que la Semi-Vampira terminara por ponerse del color de la bandera China.

-¿Te sucede algo, Nessie? ¿Estas enferma?-preguntó Harry con una sonrisa amable en sus rasgos.

-Eres un encanto Harry, pero lo que tiene Nessie no tiene nada que ver con que este enferma.

Isabella había contestado en lugar de su hija mientras la miraba con una media sonrisa.

Harry se encogió de hombros y le volvió a sonreír.

-Iré a la cafetería ¿Quieren algo?-preguntó con diversión Harry, dirigiéndose únicamente a Bella.

-Si Señor Potter, de preferencia una bolsita de "A" positivo.

-Yo iré contigo Harry.- Renésmee se colocó a su lado y le regaló una tímida sonrisa que este devolvió.

Ambos iban en silencio, Harry perdido en sus pensamientos y Nessie tratando de no mirar tanto a Harry.

Cuando Harry estaba por oprimir el botón del ascensor, este se abrió para darle paso a alguien que se le hacía muy conocido pero no llegaba a recordar quien era.

-Potter.

Draco Malfoy susurró con condescendencia y frialdad. Si la presencia de Harry lo había sorprendido no lo demostró.

Por mucho que trataba de esforzarse Harry por hacer memoria no podía saber, en ese momento se angustió estaba pasando lo que Hermione y Severus temían, estaba empezando a olvidar todo sobre su pasado, lo que atraía tras de sí todo lo que tenía que ver con el mundo mágico. Pero había algo que no podía olvidar del mundo mágico.

Lo más que él quisiera olvidar, no podía.

Algunas veces le venían imágenes sobre ella, pero lo decidió cuando ella le había mandado aquella carta rompiendo todos sus compromisos con él, quizá por eso la recordaba, por la carta que le hizo revivir un poco de su pasado.

-Lo siento Señor, pero se me hace conocido ¿Nos conocemos…?

En ese momento la figura oscura de Severus Snape andaba hacía ellos, aún no notaba la figura del arrogante rubio que se encontraba con Harry y Nessie.

-Potter, Hermione quiere un té, ¿Podrías…-sus palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta al percatarse de la presencia del rubio.-Draco… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Padrino, quisiera hablar a solas contigo-Draco aún seguía confundido por el trato de Harry, no lo había conocido y lo peor, si era cierto lo que su padre de había dicho, ya no lo recordaría. Algo en el interior de Draco se removió incomodo.

Severus asintió, y le hizo un ademan para que los siguiera a un cuarto desocupado.

Al entrar inmediatamente Severus se volvió hacía él.

Levantó una de sus finas cejas.

-Sé lo que hizo mi padre y se lo que planea hacer, vengo a decirte que estoy de tu lado, pase lo que pase, aunque eso sea soportar a Potter y la sangre…

La mirada que le dirigió Severus lo hizo que se arrepintiera de casi decirle sangre sucia a Granger.

Severus se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y bien, esperas una invitación para decírmelo?

Draco sonrió ante su sarcasmo y se dispuso a contarle todo.

* * *

-Me da un té verde y un dos barras de chocolates Hershey´s.

-Enseguida Señor. Son Cuatro dólares con veinte centavos.

Harry tomó las cosas y pagó.

-Gracias.

Se volvió hacía Nessie y le tendió un chocolate. Ella lo tomó y le agradeció.

-Tal vez no sea el indicado pero si quieres hablar con alguien, yo estoy aquí para escucharte.

-Gracias Harry, eres muy dulce.- Nessie le sonrío ampliamente.

Un leve rojo adorno las mejillas de Harry.

Se adentraron en el elevador, apachurrados por la gente que se mezclaba junto a ellos. Al salir Harry pudo respirar mejor.

Nessie veía como Harry escondía un chocolate en sus pantorrillas y lo escondía. Se mordió los labios para contener la risa.

Al entrar al cuarto de Hermione la enfermera miró con precaución a ambos y salió.

-Al fin, quien diría que es tan fácil pasar de contrabando dulces.

Hermione se rió y tomó el chocolate.

-Por eso eres mi mejor amigo Harry, mira que Severus me hubiera mandado por un tubo si le pedía chocolate.

-Lo sé, después de todo que sería de un té sin un rico chocolate…No me sorprende porque Snape es tan amargado si detesta el dulce…-miró con simpatía a Hermione que negó con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente.

-Pero si él ya tiene a su dulce personal.-Nessie levantaba las cejas pícaramente hacía Hermione.

* * *

-¿Por qué has estado huyendo de nosotros, Carlisle?

* * *

**N/A: ¡Hola!, Pues aquí este capítulo que casi no tiene mucha importancia pero es una clave para los posteriores xD...**

**Perse B.J : **Je! Adivinaste! Draco si se puso de lado de Sev :), espero te guste...Cdt!

**jasblackbarone :** Al fin ¿No lo crees jaz?, hahaha me salió un poco raro pero, no te desesperes, ojala te haya gustado xP

**Pineapple.X :** Hola!, que bueno que te gustó (: No te preocupes Carlisle va estar a salvo! Je! ¡Saludos!

**qaroinlove : **Si!, pero tendras que decirme más o menos como eres para que pueda escribir un OC de ti y Carlisle :), esperó te guste este cap. casi no eh tenido tiempo para escribir, esperó y nos estemos hablando pronto...:) Cdt!

**Arianna Smith :** Aw! sería genial poder traducir una, yo no tengo lamentablemente mucho tiempo para traducir, pero si me la regalaras estaría Geniaaaaal!, por que se que esta historia no se centra mucho en la pareja de C/H, la original que había escrito si, de echo en esa seguía el rumbo normal de Reliquias de la Muerte (En cuestión de la muerte de Severus) y la historia de Carlisle y Hermione se desarrollaba muy diferente...Pero si me gustaría una traducción xD, (Si tu quisieras), Sería cuestión de ponernos de acuerdo. Cdt!


	14. Todo por Amor

**Disclamer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR, Warner Bros, y Stephanie Meyer. Así como la canción que aparece en el Cap. Es propiedad de AeroSmith.

**Summary**: Ella huyo pensando que él había muerto, desangrado en la casa de los gritos...Él dejo de tener un porque existir y la conoció...y Él despertó sabiendo que no podía morir hasta tenerla.

**Advertencias**: No sigue el cannon, Universo alterno y puede que haya un poco OC.

**Crossover**: Harry Potter/Twilight

**Emparejamiento: **Severus/ Hermione, Carlisle /Hermione

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMMON LEVE.**

* * *

_"Roza mis labios con tu ardiente boca_  
_necesito tu veneno ese que me tiene loca._  
_Ahora mira hacia el cielo_  
_busca una estrella, la mas bella,_  
_ahí estaré yo._  
_Piénsame alegre y sonriente, como siempre_  
_no creas que sufrí (aunque lo haré eternamente)_  
_cree que no te amo (piensa que tal vez lo hago)_  
_duerme con los ojos cerrados,_  
_yo estaré a tu lado, esperando tu llegada._  
_Ahora silencio, soy muy débil_  
_me voy..."_

* * *

**Capítulo 14.-Todo por amor.**

La gente empezaba a llegar en sus autos de lujo, vestidos de gala y, de sus más voluptuosas joyas. Jazmine permanecía en la recepción mostrando sus más agradables sonrisas y hablando de forma servicial con los invitados, había estado todo el día parada; yendo de un lado a otro, los tacones la estaban matando y sin ninguna queja cargaba con toda la responsabilidad del evento.

Tenía la esperanza que al llegar a su casa pudiera tomar una agradable cena en compañía de su mamá y su querido hermano, eso si ellos estaban en casa. Después se tomaría un baño y, se entregaría completamente al divino Morfeo.

Estuvo comprobando que todo estuviera bien por un rato más, hasta que terminó su turno. Fue a la gerencia a recoger sus cosas, y salió por la parte trasera del hotel. El espacio de la parte trasera era especial para la salida de empleados, cambios de turno y, en especial para esperar a que su querido hermano se dignará a venir para por ella.

"Ya vnes x mi?"-Mandó el MNS y se sentó en una de las bancas que se encontraba pegada a la pared de la salida.

El vaso de frappe que estaba en sus manos se encontraba vacío desde hacía ya unos minutos, se levantó para a tirarlo al gran contenedor de basura. Pero nunca imaginó lo que sucedería cuando lo tiró; de la nada había aparecido él, justo a lado del basurero, dejándola sin habla.

Cuando recuperó su voz, Draco la miraba con seriedad.

-¿Cómo...-.

Tragó grueso, viendo como él guardaba su varita por debajo de su chaqueta.

-_ "Hay más cosas en el cielo y en la tierra que las que tu filosofía piensa"_ Draco, mientras sonreía levemente.

"Primero aparece de la nada y después recita a Shakespeare..."

-¡JAZMINE!

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el grito de su hermano, que desde el carro le hacía señas para que se apurara.

Estaba apuntó de voltearse, cuando sintió que Draco la tomaba del brazo.

-Me gustaría que esto quedara entre nosotros si no es mucha molestia...-Jazmine sólo alcanzó a asentir levemente.-...Y también que nos volviéramos a encontrar...si tú quieres claro.

Roja como estaba, habló.-No diré nada y, me encantaría volver a verlo otra vez, Señor Malfoy.

-Sólo Draco, por favor, y vete no quiero que él que esta en el auto me terminé matando por las miradas que me hecha.

Era cierto, su hermano; un tipo de lentes y con bastante parecido a Jazmine, desde el Jeep miraba a Draco con recelo.

Jazmine sonrió nerviosa y se encaminó al carro para subirse.

El reflejo de la luna hacía que el pelo rubio de Draco brillara, al igual que su rostro, cosa que dejó anonada a Jazmine por unos largos instantes, hasta que volvió a la realidad y subió al carro para alejarse de allí.

Draco vio desaparecer el carro y suspiró. Internamente se preguntó porque no simplemente le había borrado la memoria; sólo algo dentro de él decía que ella guardaría su secreto.

Pero por ahora tenía que centrarse en otra cosa: Como enfrentar a su padre.

* * *

El cuarto seguía tal y como lo había dejado.

La sabana de seda gris, el escritorio con el viejo ordenador, todo, incluso el baúl de Gryffindor a medio abrir; se encontraba tal y como lo dejó antes de irse a la casa de los Cullen.

Hermione se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, había salido del hospital y estaba ofuscada; el viaje desde Seattle hasta Forks había sido largo. Fue un trayecto en el que la ausencia de Severus se vislumbró demasiado para ella. Había recorrido por carreteras que se le antojaban interminables en compañía de Harry, Bella y Nessie.

Y Severus aún no regresaba.

Sus párpados empezaron a pesarle demasiado, al momento siguiente se quedó completamente dormida.

Regresó al mundo de los vivos cuando sintió una mano acariciar su vientre.

Entreabrió sus ojos y, se topó con una intensa mirada color miel.

-Carlisle... voz sonó entrecortada; era tanta la hermosura de ese ser que ni siquiera podía emitir sonido alguno.

Carlisle estaba sentado a lado de ella, el Sol hacía que su rostro brillara como si le hubieran incrustado pequeños diamantes en el rostro, iluminando su piel como el marfil, su precioso cabello rubio le caía por encima de la frente.

Era tan hermoso. Tan perfecto, que le hizo olvidar a su amor.

La mano de Carlisle se elevó por su mejilla y su cuello para acariciarlos.

-Shhh...no digas nada, sólo por hoy, sólo por hoy déjame tenerte, por favor.-Lo había dicho con tanta tristeza que casi le rompe el alma...

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you are far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,_

Empezó a besarla con necesidad, era tanta la melancolía que él emanaba que Hermione no pudo evitarlo y una lágrima se derramó en su mejilla, Carlisle no perdió tiempo, pasó su lengua por ella. Hermione enredó las manos en el sedoso cabello rubio con la necesidad de seguirlo besando.

La ropa empezó a estorbar, y las manos de Carlisle se unieron a las de ella para deshacerse de su blusa, a eso le siguió la camisa de él, que casi se le cae la baba del abdomen del que era portador el Doctor Cullen.

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing._

Le desabrocho el sostén; mientras una de sus finas manos amasaba su pecho izquierdo, su boca se encargaba de succionar el pezón derecho. Los jadeos de Hermione se empezaron a escuchar por la habitación, Carlisle abandonó sus senos por un rato para desabrochar sus pantalones. Empezó a tocarla por encima de sus bragas.

Metió el primer dedo entre sus pliegues, lo que ocasionó que la espalda de Hermione se arqueara. El segundo dedo entró y el miembro de Carlisle latía furiosamente.

Las manos de Hermione se movieron hacía el pantalón, desabrochándolo.

Y lo único que pudo hacer al bajar sus pantalones, fue tratar de contener el grito que escapaba de sus labios. Su miembro era majestuoso, tragó saliva y lo tomó entre sus manos.

-Hmp...–. Un Gruñido animal salió de la boca de Carlisle, y ella aumentó la velocidad de su mano. 

_And I don't want to miss one smile,  
I don't want to miss one kiss,  
I just want to be with you right here with you,  
Just like this, I just want to hold you close,  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment,  
For all of the rest of time..._

Carlisle tomó las manos de Hermione entre las suyas y le sonrió tiernamente. Para después bajar sus bragas y abrir con suavidad sus piernas. Posicionó su miembro entre sus pliegues y la empezó a penetrar con suavidad.

Las embestidas eran lentas, tratando de que ella no sintiera dolor en el momento en el que traspasó su himen. El vaivén de sus caderas era rítmico, el cuarto se llenaba de sus jadeos.

-Eres tan hermosa… ¡AHHHH!...tan...tan...hermosa.

-AHHH...Se siente...tan...bien.

Carlisle terminó por derramarse dentro de ella y lo que escuchó al momento en que ambos llegaron al Clímax, lo mortificó hasta los huesos y, le estremeció por completo el corazón.

_-Severus..._

* * *

-Deme otro Whisky.

Era el decimo Whisky que Severus Snape había pedido en ese rato en el que había estado ahí.

El mesero puso el vasito en la barra y se fue para atender a otros clientes en el bar.

Aun no podía creer en que había accedido a que el maldito chupasangre hiciera eso, si patético de él, aquí sentado revolcándose en sus penas y la maldita sandijuela esa; haciéndole el amor a Hermione. Su Hermione.

-¡Su puta madre!-. Otro vaso más de Whisky; hasta el fondo.

Severus ya empezaba a ver borroso, cuando ya estaba decidido de ir y maldecir al mendigo ese, alguien le puso una mano en su hombro.

-¿Caramelo de limón, hijo mío?-. Los azules ojos de Albus Dumbledore lo miraban con picardía y preocupación, sonriéndole sinceramente.

Lo que escucharon los clientes del bar fue un grito de exclamación, seguido por un "¡Maldito viejo!" y una tremenda arcada digna de un borracho sin censura.

* * *

**N/A: Hola!, si, soy una irresponsable por no haber actualizado durante todo este tiempo, pero es que entre la escuela, los trabajos y las tareas no me dejan mucho tiempo para escribir. Como vieron el lemmon?, fue mi primer intento :S, creo que salió muy simple, yo aun soy inocente xD**

**Capítulo dedicado a mi querida amiga Chong!, que fue quien me amenazó con dejarme de hablar si no actualizaba, ¡Te maso Chong! y una felicitación atrasada de cumpleaños.**

**Evangeline Snape, Perse B.J, sailor mercuri o neptune, Arianna Smith, Jisi Snape Gracias por sus Reviews, de verdad me ayudan a no dejar abandonada la historia (: **

**jasblackbarone: ¡Cuñis! hahaha ntc! ¿Qué tal, pude sorprenderte? Si no te pego eh!, mira que quien sabe de donde me vino la isnpiración, bueno tal vez si lo sabes xD ¡Te amodoro mi Chong!**

**qaroinlove: Tanto tiempo, prima!, y aquí un nuevo cap. esperó que te guste xD hay me dices.**

**La canción es de AeroSmith "_ I don't want to miss a thing"_**


End file.
